Magic Zander
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: Stevie and Zander have never met, yet they live similar lives. Both broke and living off their best friends. So they find jobs, at the famous Club Hub (My Best Friend's Girlfriend). Stevie has some bartender skills and Zander has some amazing dance moves. Wait and see what happens (It is based off the movie Magic Mike but it isn't either, if that makes sense)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Welcome to yet another, drunk, half-naked, funny adventure with Zevie and the gang! I've never seen Magic Mike, though I would love to so very much, I could picture this happening, and even though the title is Magic Zander and it has something to do with strippers, doesn't mean it's going to be an exact match to Magic Mike, because I've never seen the movie. ENJOY!**

**P.S. I decided that I am going to take a break on Whiskey Lullaby and An Enemy's Love, for the sake that I have writers block for both of those stories, but once I find a break though, I will be updating as soon as my writer's block for the stories have ended.**

**I am also bringing back Club Hub from 'My Best Friend's Girlfriend!"**

* * *

One day you are waking up with your supporting family and going to high-school when the next thing you know, you are broke, and living on your on. Graduated from high-school and bored with what to do with your own life. Stevie thought she'd be doing bigger and better things with her life since high-school.

Until her parents decided that since her brothers had to earn money for college, then so did she. They kicked her out, all alone in the world of complete darkness and other scary human beings. Her parents were 'doing it for her own good', but to be honest, Stevie knew that they were just going to retire from their jobs and not have to lose so much 401k on her college fund.

She wakes up in her smelly and rusty old apartment, it was the only thing she could afford with minimum wage right now, but she was going job hunting today, for another job to keep her stable for now.

She pulls out her cell phone, which the bill, she isn't going to lie, was probably high with all the messages she keeps getting from Kacey.

Kacey and Stevie are best friends living in two totally different worlds. Kacey was able to go to UCLA to study Fashion Design and has parents to rely on to at least get her through the next four years of school.

But one day, Stevie gets a call.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey Steves, it's Kacey," She responds. Stevie smiles as she is placing items into her purse, getting ready to leave. Kacey sounded disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Stevie asked.

"Can we meet somewhere? I really need to see you in person, but it may take me while," Kacey responded. Stevie was confused, what could possibly be wrong?

"If your asking me to wait on you that you can cry about a broken nail again? Good luck with that," Stevie said, feeling a little bit bad about saying that.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I'm just having a rough day. I'll meet you at Danny Mangos in fifteen minutes ok?" Kacey suggested.

Stevie nodded her head, knowing that she could see her, so she said this, "I'll see you there."

With that, they hung up and Stevie walked out the door, but as she slammed it shut, the door knob fell off, again. She just laid it there and was going to wait until she came back. That's what she usually done anyway, who's going to steal a doorknob?

* * *

Stevie arrived at Danny Mangos before Kacey did, but it wasn't too much longer that Kacey arrived with her suitcases? Stevie looked at her three bags and then to her best friend.

"You do know that this is a smoothie place, not an airport?" Stevie asked.

"Haha, funny. I never got over your sarcasm," Kacey said, setting her bags beside her and sitting down across from Stevie.

"What's up? Why do you have all of your stuff?" Stevie asked another question, although she kind of had a hint as to why, but she wanted to be sure.

"My dorm room was infested with all of these types of rodents!" Kacey cried, "They kicked me and my room-mate out and my parents told me that I couldn't come back to them because I knew how to handle myself," She cried some more, "Stevie! I can't even make myself a bowl of cereal without making a mess! How am I going to support myself?"

Stevie calmed Kacey down, "Calm down. Everything is going to be ok. You can come live with me," Stevie said.

Kacey looked up at her, "Are you sure?"

"Are you sure you want to live in an old smelly place? You can girl it up," Stevie said.

"Yes! I will! I have lots of candles and girly things! Thank you Stevie!" Kacey hugged her best friend and followed her out to their cars.

"Ok, well, here's the spare key to my apartment, you go there, and girl it up, I have to go look for another job," Stevie said, handing Kacey the old key.

"Did you lose your other job?" Kacey asked.

"No, I just need more money to support myself. I think you may want to find yourself a job too," Stevie said. Kacey poked her bottom lip out in a pout.

"You can do this Kacey," Stevie said.

"Thank you Stevie! You will not regret this!" Kacey cheered. She gave Stevie another hug before departing off to her car and driving away to Stevie's apartment.

Stevie, on the other hand, drove until she found a help wanted sign on the most unexpected place in the world. It was a bartending job at Club Hub, which is a strip joint for women. Stevie sighed, she needed the money and who knew how bad it was going to be working around half-naked men all night? It sounded good to her.

She walked in and was greeted by man in a silver mankini and a black bow tie around his naked torso.

"Hello, welcome to Club Hub, let me take you to your table," He said.

Stevie stopped him, "I'm actually here to see the manager," She explained. A woman walked out of her office holding a huge wad of money in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

"I take it you are here for the bartending job?" The woman asked.

Stevie nodded, "Yea, I am."

"Can you make a Long Island Iced Tea?" The manager asked.

Stevie nodded, "Yea. I knew how to make one of those since I was 15. Don't bother asking me how or why," She responded. The woman laughed.

"Sarcasm, I like it. You start tonight at 8 is that ok?" She asked.

Stevie nodded again and smiled, shaking her new boss's hand, "What's your name?" Her boss asked.

"Stevie."

"Ok, well I'm Jacky and you will meet everybody else tonight," Jacky responded, "Before you go? Take off your shirt?"

"Excuse me?" Stevie asked. She shrugged and started to pull the hem of her top up.

Jacky stopped her, "I was just kidding."

"Oh, yea, right," Stevie responded, fixing her shirt.

She turned away smiling, but then stopped, turning back around to Stevie, "Wear something sexy tonight chick. Not everybody who comes in here is as pretty as you."

Stevie had a weird look on her face, "Thank you?"

"Not kidding."

* * *

"Zander," Kevin fussed, "You need to get a job or something, or I'm going to have to kick you out," He said. Zander tried to beg Kevin to not kick him out of his apartment.

"Please, don't do that," He begged.

"Well, if you don't get the money for the rent then I'm going to have to, we signed a rent agreement and Nelson and I have paid our share. And yours, you really need to find a job," Kevin explained.

"Ok, I'll go look for one right now," Zander said going over to the coat rack and grabbing his jacket.

"Ok, well I'm going to meet Kacey. I'll see you later, and when I do, you better not be jobless," Kevin demanded.

"And Kacey is who again?" Zander asked.

"Kacey is my lady friend who I met at the clubs the other nigh, she gave me her digits and we're going on a date tonight," Kevin explained.

"Oh yea!" Zander responded. They both walked out the front door and talked about the situation a little bit more before they went their separate ways. Kevin went to go meet Kacey. Zander drove around LA until he reached a Help Wanted sign in the window of. . .

"Club Hub?"

Zander pulled into the parking lot of the club and walked inside, seeing exactly what club it is.

"Exotic male dancers? Who knew there was such a thing?" He asked. He looked around when a woman (Jacky) walked out of her office, talking to a half-naked man.

"Sorry that we have to let you go, it's just, you haven't made me anything but ten cents, that's not good. I hope you find your way Chad," The woman said. He sighed and walked outside, which also confused Zander. He watched the man leave with his head down, a few women waving at him as he walked to his car.

"Hello," Jacky greeted him, "May I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had any jobs available?" Zander asked.

Jacky smiled and walked over to him, "What kind of job are you hoping for?" She asked.

"Uh, anything, I guess," Zander responded.

Jacky smile had formed into a smirk, "Take off your shirt," She demanded.

Zander raised his eyebrows but did so, and Jacky looked interested in what she was looking at, "You're hired. Meet me here tonight at 8. Is that ok?"

"That's perfect," Zander said, putting his shirt back on before Jacky stopped him.

"No, no! You can leave your shirt off," She said. Zander laughed and shook the woman's hand.

"I'm Jacky, and don't worry, I do this with all of my employees," She said.

Zander chuckled, "I'm Zander."

"See you tonight."

* * *

**I know it's getting off to a weird and creepy start but you guys will love this! I promise! Next Chapter Stevie and Zander go to their first night of work!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! I'm really happy with all of the reviews that I have received so here we go with another chapter and this may very well be interesting.**

**Enjoy!**

**This will be a short chapter.**

* * *

Stevie walks in the livingroom where Kacey is watching TV. She is wearing a pair of spandex pants with a cheetah print tank top that shows her belly button and belly ring. Her boots go with the pants which Stevie admits is oddly comfortable.

"Whoa!" Kacey said, standing up from the new dolled up couch, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To my new job," Stevie responded. Kacey's eyebrows rose, she was more than likely thinking of something that Stevie would never do as a job no matter how desperate she was.

"Don't make that face, I'm just a bartender at Club Hub, the owner, who is a woman, told me to wear something like this," Stevie explained. Kacey shrugged and sat back down on the couch.

"Ok, you go have fun watching all of those men dance around," She said. Stevie laughed and told her good-bye before leaving to go to the club.

She arrives thirty minutes later, on time, and meets Jacky, in front of the bar and they greet each other.

"Hey! Nice outfit!" Jacky yelled. The music was so loud she had to yell, and believe it or not, there was already a group of women watching the man dance on the stage.

"Thank!" Stevie yelled back, "Want me to get started?"

"Yea! That would be nice!" Jacky yelled with a smile. Stevie smiled back and stood behind the bar, getting ready for her first costumer, who was a man who was dancing tonight. He asked for just a beer, which was easy for her to do. Grab one out of the mini fridge under the counter where all of the other liquor was at.

She got a twenty-dollar tip! Just for serving a man a beer! How amazing was this job? Women were asking for drinks and it was fun to see them get drunk and act like idiots in front of these men, who weren't that sober themselves.

"Hey, can I get a beer?" A man asked. Stevie nodded and pulled one out of the mini fridge. She handed him the opened bottle and stood in front of him.

"So, do these women always act like this?" He asked.

"I don't know, it's my first night here," Stevie responded. The man opened his mouth in the shape of an 'oh'. He turned around and laughed at the women trying to attack the man who was on stage at this point.

"It's my first night here too," He responded, he held his hand out, "Zander."

Stevie shook it and responded, "I'm Stevie."

"So why did you decide to work at a place like this?" Zander asks. Stevie smiles at him.

"Why did you?" She asks. Zander blushes, "I'm just really desperate for a job. I hate mooching off my friends and so I'm finally helping them, and I needed a job, this was the only place I saw hiring."

"Well, well, we live similar lives Zander, so don't forget to tip," Stevie said. They both just laughed as the man on stage ended his dance, making the women sad, but they cheered at the next man who walked up, the song started and he started stripping.

"I have a feeling there are many reasons you are working here," Zander teased.

"No, I'm a lesbian, so you can quit trying to pick me up now showboy," Stevie said. Zander's face turned red, luckily the lights were low enough to where she couldn't see, she wasn't even paying attention, she was making a fancy drink for the woman few seats over.

She walked over back to him after collecting her tip and putting it in her bra.

"I was just kidding. I'm not a lesbian, I was just joking," She laughed. Zander mocked her laugh.

"So what do you do here?" She asked.

"I don't know, I thought it was a janitor job, but I have no idea to be honest, I haven't seen Jacky at all tonight, she told me to meet her here," He said.

The song ended and the women all were disappointed yet again, but there was still more. The announcer, who sounded familiar to the manager, spoke.

"Ok ladies, we have ourselves a runner. He's somewhere around here," Jacky started, when she finally spotted Zander talking to Stevie, "There he is! Ladies? Meet Mr. Sexy Back, Zander!"

The women cheered and Zander was in awe. He was a dancer? He looked to see Stevie laughing, he smirked and paid the money for the beer with a tip and ran on stage.

Of course being Mr. Sexy Back, they played the song that is by Justin Timberlake. He jumped up on stage and started dancing. He caught sight of Stevie at the bar all alone, abandoned by the women who all came to watch him dance, the only people there being her and the other bar tenders.

He ripped his shirt off and danced with it before throwing it towards Stevie, who amazingly, caught it, in her hands, she raised her two thumbs up and danced the song that was so Timberlake. She smiled and took a sip of Zander's beer.

Maybe they could both get used to this job.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope you stay tuned to the next! But before you go, I want to show you guys a peek at my new story, 'Scent and Thrist'.**

**Here we go!**

_"What are you doing here?" The girl asked._

_Zander remembers seeing her by herself at school, she looked very depressed or maybe she was concentrated? But whatever it was, she was here now, in this abandoned house._

_"I was just walking around and saw this house. I thought it was abandoned," Zander responded._

_"Well obviously it's not. Do you always go inside people's houses just to see if it's abandoned or not?" She asked. She's a feisty one._

_"No, I just assumed. I'm a human who is curious," He said._

_"You are in dangerous territory, you need to leave," She demanded, her eyes turned red, which really confused Zander, making him ask questions._

_"What are you?" He asked._

_"That's none of your business! You need to go now! You will get hurt!" She yelled. She walked over to him, but he wasn't going to leave until he got answers._

_"Stevie! Who are you talking to? We need to get ready to feed!" A girl, walked through the door. Zander was now more confused, that girl was picking on Stevie earlier, why is she now talking about, feeding, with her?_

_"Go!" Stevie howled._

_Zander turned around and left, he was too freaked out to ask any more questions._

_Don't vampires feed? But she had glowing eyes, like a wolf, and she growled, like a wolf._

_Who was this chick?_

* * *

**Coming soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! It's time for some more Zevie filled romantic comedy! I hope you guys like this chapter, it will start off from where it left off and so we will start with that.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Zander had finished his first dance, the famous song had gone off and he was up on stage, in front of all of these women, and other men, in nothing but his under garments, which were stuffed with tens, fives, ones, even a twenty! He was blushing, and now everybody could see because the lights were all on him, and the attention.

He jumped down off the stage and went back to the bar where Stevie was laughing her ass off.

"Well, well, well! How was that for a show ladies?" Jacky cheered over the microphone. The women in the club just cheered and were anticipating more dancers for tonight, "Thanks for the show Mr. Sexy Back," She said, pointing to Zander from the DJ's box.

"Wow," Stevie said, "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life," She laughed.

"You didn't like it? I'm hurt," He responded with a smile, "And no tip?"

"Ok, here's one," She started, "Next time, be aware that you are dancing, this way you wont look like an idiot when you get on the stage."

"Hey, hey. I didn't know I was a dancer, but does it help my case?" He asks.

"And what would that case be?" Stevie asked.

Zander shrugged, "Me trying to pick you up?" Stevie smiles and pulls out her wallet, she pulls out the fifteen dollar tip that Zander had given her before and put it where he was stashing the other money, hanging out the strap of his briefs.

"You tell me? Do you think it's working?" She asked.

"Well, I am pretty good when it comes to the ladies. But you are just too difficult. Most women are like putty in my hands the first five minutes we speak," Zander explains.

Stevie looks at her watch, "Well, the time that we've talked it seems that your time is almost up. I don't feel like putty yet Sexy Back," She responds.

"Hey, hey. What's going on here?" Jacky asks, sitting down at the bar.

"Nothing, just some conversations," Stevie responded, shaking up another drink to give to a costumer.

"Hey, you gotta go to the dressing rooms, they are practicing the last dance, the one that always gets the girls going. They liked your moves Sexy Back. They want you to lead. Oh and since it's Justin Timberlake night, there will be a Timberlake song coming on for the final dance," Jacky explained.

Zander smiled, "Ok, I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll talk to you guys later," He says following another male to the dressing room.

Jacky turns around and smiles at Stevie, "What?" Stevie asks.

"Are you sure there wasn't a little, something? There? He was totally trying to ask you out," Jacky responded. Stevie just kept making the drink and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm more focused on earning money, not spending it on dates," Stevie said.

"What make you think he won't pay?" Jacky asked another question.

"Because he's broke too, and conceited as hell," She responded. Jacky smiled, knowing the type. She turned around looking at the other dancer who had to hurry and practice the dance before time to close.

* * *

"Hey! It's Timberlake," One of the dancer greeted him. He looked around and saw all of the men in matching uniforms. And he was walking around in a pair of briefs with money in them. He goes over to his locker and stuff the money in his wallet.

"Give me some money, those stupid drunk asses out there only gave me thirteen dollars," One of the men demanded.

"So, how was your first night here?" The man who at the locker beside his clipped up his vest. Zander shrugged, putting on his costume.

"I really didn't expect to be a dancer, Jacky didn't tell me what she hired me as," Zander responded.

"She didn't tell us either, usually if she makes you take your shirt off then you can get an idea, unless you're not really thinking about it," He said, he held his hand out, "I'm Miles. Or as they call me, Dr. Manly."

Zander laughed, "Dr. Manly?"

"Hey, I would be talking Mr. Sexy Back," He laughed along with Zander.

"I'm Zander," He responded, strapping on his boots over his pants. He pulled out the vest that was the same one that Miles had on.

"Hey did you guys see that new bartender?" One man behind the two asked the others, "Man, I would dance for her all night!" He joked as the other men laughed.

Zander couldn't help but feel a little jealous. To be honest, he had just met this girl and he wanted to punch that guys' brains out of his skull already. Was that ok? To be at least, a little, jealous? He saw the name that was on his locker. Sugar daddy Luke.

"Hey, Luke, don't be getting arrested again," Miles said. The men laughed at the joke. Apparently Luke has had some trouble with some ladies who work or go to Club Hub and watch him perform.

Zander was going to be looking out for him.

* * *

"Ok ladies, sadly we have to end sometime tonight, so we are giving you one last treat before you go home drunk and sweaty. Have fun!" Jacky said over the microphone, "Women? Meet Sexy Back and his team of trainers. Get ready to Rock Your Body!"

The women cheered but got quiet, they didn't see any men, but they weren't going to leave because they know that they'll be out soon.

"Are you ready!" Zander yelled behind the curtain.

"Sir yes sir!" The men yelled back. Stevie smiled.

"This is a matter of life or death! If we don't get out there for those ladies? They will tear us apart! They might do that anyway!" He yelled, still behind the curtain, "You hear me?"

"Sir yes sir!" The others yelled again.

"Now let's get out there! And give them a show!" He yelled.

It got quiet again, except for the whispering women in the crowd. Jacky started the song, 'Rock Your Body' by Justin Timberlake, and the women were still confused.

Until the men appeared from the curtains and stood in formation. All the men were out there except for Zander appeared last. They were wearing baggy pants with combat boots over them and a vest, that covered there torso but not their arms. They had on hard hats with their names printed on the side over a camo print.

Zander's helmet had Sexy Back on it. Miles had Dr. Manly, and Luke had Sugar Daddy all on the same side. They were all dancing the same dance in unison.

They all twisted and landed on their knees on the stage, tearing open the vests, but not taking them off. That really made the women scream.

Zander looked over at Stevie who was making Jacky a drink, and laughing along with her.

"This is so hilarious!" Stevie laughed.

"Yea, I started this club so that I could see these guys act like idiots. It's also great money and plus, men. What woman wouldn't like to work around that?" Jacky explained.

"I certainly do," Stevie laughed, watching as they all danced the same in unison again. Zander slid on his knees to the front of the stage and started doing this dance on floor of the stage. He rolled around a few times, twisted, just about any sexy dance a man could do on his knees.

"Don't think I don't see you staring at him," Jacky said. Stevie blushed, pouring the same drink that she had for Jacky in the half empty glass. in which Jacky was drinking from.

"C'mon Jacky. I just met him," Stevie responded.

"So what? He's good-looking, and he's watching you, to see how you like his dance. I've seen it before, it's happened to me. That's how my husband divorced me," Jacky said looking to Stevie to see her reaction, which was very surprised.

"I was kidding, I was never married, but being the only girls who work here? It's obvious that we're going to get looked at," Jacky said, "You've just got to pick wisely."

The song ended and the women cheered for the amazing, now half-naked, men who had finished their song on stage, they were giving out money like crazy and the men took it. They went back stage as Jacky rushed back to the DJ's box and started speaking.

"I hope you girls enjoyed that because I know you did! I want to thank all of you for coming tonight, I want to thank all the men who danced, including out newest one, yes I'm talking about you Sexy Back! I also want thank our newest bartender, Stevie!" Jacky cheered along with the other women who joined her with her cheer and started to disperse from the club.

* * *

Everybody was gone except for Stevie, Jacky, and a few of the dancers.

Miles walked by Jacky, who helping Stevie clean the bar. He smacked Jacky's butt and started for the door.

"Good job tonight Miles," Jacky smiled.

"Goodnight," He responded, and nodded to Jacky, "And it was nice meeting you Stevie." She nodded and continued cleaning glasses along with Jacky.

Next Luke walked out of the dressing room. He looked at Stevie and winked at her before walking out the entrance. Stevie just continued cleaning glasses.

"I'd watch out for him," Jacky said.

"Why?" Stevie asked.

"I'm just saying. He's not a good man, but he gets me money. Just, don't even bother talking to him, not really a lot of the dancer do unless it's his wild pack of friends, who work here too," She explained.

Now Zander walked out, holding his jacket over his shoulder, he made his way to the bar and sat down.

"You did great tonight Zander, you got me a whole lot of money, plus you got yourself a fan club, on your first night? That's pretty good."

"Thank you Jacky," He smiled at Stevie. Jacky smirked, laughed, and walked away.

"It was nice meeting you Stevie," Zander said.

"You too Sexy Back," Stevie smiled.

Zander left, leaving Stevie to gather her thoughts.

She could come to like this guy.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I tried to make it funny yet interesting, there will be more Miles and Luke where that came from. Plus more dancing Zander and laughing Stevie. But things will get interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! A new chapter! I really hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review my stories, 'An Enemy's Love' and 'What Happens in Vegas!' things are getting crazy with them. Just like, of course, they will with this story! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Stevie walked through the front door of her apartment at about 2:30 maybe 3 in the morning, and surprisingly enough, Kacey was still awake, watching reality television.

"Hey! You're finally home," She greeted her friend with a yawn.

"Yea, it was pretty crazy but so hilarious," Stevie laughed in response. Kacey was studying Stevie's face, her movement. It seemed off, which could only mean one thing.

"You met a guy!" Kacey cheered, she stood up and walked into the kitchen with Stevie, sitting at the counter as Stevie poured them both a glass of milk. Stevie blushed and sat across from her best friend.

"No, I didn't. It's Club Hub so of course there would be men there," Stevie explained.

"So! One of them talked to you huh?" Kacey asked.

Stevie blushed an even deeper red, "Maybe?" She responded. Kacey smiled and took a sip of her milk.

"Who is he?" Kacey asked.

"Ok," Stevie started, "He was new to the club too, and my boss, Jacky, didn't tell him that he was going to be a dancer, so he was standing there at the bar with me and he was flirting a little bit. He was really cute and funny. And really nice too."

"Yea, yea, yea, how was his dancing? Was he good? His body? Was it worth a show?" Kacey asked more questions, making Stevie laugh.

"His dancing? Pretty good. His body? Better than his dancing," Stevie responded.

"Awww! Stevie's got a crush!" Kacey laughed. Stevie shook her head with a smile on her face.

"How was your date with that Kevin guy?" Stevie asked.

"It was really good. He was a gentleman and we had a lot of fun," Kacey responded. Stevie smiled, now it was her turn to pick on Kacey.

"Are you going on another date with him?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. We are going on another date on Monday night," Kacey cheered. Stevie smiled and finished her milk. She rinsed her glass out and put it in the sink before going into her room. Kacey had really made it look a lot better, which made her really happy that it wasn't such a dump anymore. She changed into her PJ's and got into bed.

But she couldn't stop thinking about Zander.

* * *

Zander walked through the door of his, Kevin, and Nelson's apartment. He cheered, pulling over two hundred dollars out of his pocket. He handed it to Kevin and plopped down on the couch beside Nelson.

"Read it and weep," Zander said.

"Whoa! How did you get 200 dollars on the first night of your job?" Kevin asked. Zander smirked, he wasn't going to tell them that he worked as an exotic dancer for women.

"I got skills," He responded.

"Well, as impressive as that is, you still have a lot more to go. So, keep up the work," Nelson said, patting Zander on the back. Kevin placed the money with the rest of the rent money, and sat down in the livingroom with the other two boys.

"Where do you work? I might quit my job and work there as well," Kevin said.

"No you won't," Zander responded quickly.

"Why not?" Kevin asked.

"Don't ask!" He fussed. Kevin held his hands up for surrender. He rolled his eyes, after they got big, and leaned into the back of the chair.

"I did meet a pretty nice girl, I'll say that," He smiled, thinking about Stevie, the girl bartender at Club Hub. Their flirting went on for what seemed like hours.

"Really? What's she like?" Nelson asked.

"She's the only girl who works there, besides my boss, Jacky. Stevie, that's her name. She was so funny and sarcastic. I just met her, and I can't stop thinking about her. I've thought about her almost all night," He explained.

"Uh-oh. Here's another victim," Kevin said.

"No!" Zander fussed, "I think I really do like her."

"You just met her, at your new job. You don't know what she could be like once you actually get to know her," Nelson said. Zander sighed and nodded. He didn't know what to do about his situation, but hopefully soon, he could figure it out.

"Just, don't do it here when you decide to break her heart," Kevin demanded.

"I don't know what to do," Zander said, "I can't stop thinking about her and now I'm worried," He said.

Nelson smirked towards Kevin, "Sounds like someone has been bitten by the love bug," Nelson said. Zander blushed and shook his head.

He was so confused right now.

* * *

Stevie woke up early the next morning, even though she went to bed about three o' clock this morning. It wasn't bothering her. She didn't really do anything, she watched TV until Kacey woke up. She yawned and sat down next to Stevie on the pink covered couch.

"You look tired," Kacey said.

"Yea, I am, but it don't matter, I have to wash the dishes, clean up a little bit, and then go get dinner for you. I got to go to work again," Stevie explained.

"Why not just eat dinner at 7? You don't go in until 8 and it will give you time to eat. You can get ready to leave before you eat," Kacey explained.

"Ok, but you don't have to stay up and wait on me," Stevie said. Kacey nodded and smiled, hugging her best friend. She got up and helped Stevie around the house before they left to go to the store. Once they got there, they walked through aisles, not knowing what they were going to eat.

"What do you want for dinner?" Stevie asked.

"I don't know. We can just get a whole bunch of bread and peanut butter and have a sandwich," Kacey said.

Stevie looked at her, "I know you're allergic to peanuts," Stevie said.

"Yea, I hate that, I've always wanted to eat peanut butter and just one Reese's cup," Kacey whined. Stevie pouted with her until she ran into some one.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said. The boy looked at the two and smiled at Kacey.

"Hey Kevin," Kacey blushed. She moved her hair out-of-the-way, and tried to fix herself up for him. Stevie rolled her eyes and paid her attention to getting her cart away from his.

"What are you doing here?" Kacey asked.

Kevin looked through their buggy, "Sandwiches huh? Not a bad choice. I think me and my room mates may have the same thing," He chuckled, pulling a loaf of bread off the shelf and put it in his cart.

"Well, we have to eat before she goes to work," Kacey said, pointing to Stevie.

"Really? Where do you work?" Kevin asked.

"Club Hub. I'm a bartender there," Stevie responded, elbowing her in the side. Kacey put her hand there in pain and smiled, before she got really embarrassed.

"Oh wow, make any special friends there?" He asked.

"Actually, I was talking to one of the nice dancer, he started working there yesterday too. Zander," Stevie said his name, making Kevin's eyes wide.

A huge smile formed on his face. He was about to start bursting out laughing. Kacey and Stevie looked at each other and then back to him with a weird look on their faces. What is up with him?

"I got to go, but I'll text you later ok?" Kevin asked Kacey.

Kacey smiled and nodded as they continued to walk down the aisle. Kevin finally let his laugh out when he reached a few aisles away.

Zander was in for a surprise tonight.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry for the long update, a lot of stuff has been going on. But I'll try to update my other stories faster. What do you think will happen next? Let me know! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter because it's going to be awkward, as all of my stories mostly are. Lol. :) Enjoy this chapter!**

**I do have a request though, and it is an odd request but I will only accept the ones that I know.**

**I need some...songs...some songs that when you hear them you think of a man with a gorgeous body, dancing on stage, taking his clothes off for women's pleasure? Not to make that sound bad, but whatever. Lol. There will be some songs, that will be mentioned at the end of this chapter. You may not know them, but if you don't, I suggest that you listen to them because they are weird and funny. :)**

* * *

As eight o'clock rolled around and a small dinner went by for the girls, Stevie was about ready to go to the club, she told Kacey goodbye and Kacey got ready to go to sleep. She was still tired from the night before, waiting on Stevie to get home.

Stevie arrived and set up her station when the men started to walk into the club. Jacky was at the bar, talking to her and saying hello to every dancer who walked in. Only she called them by their nicknames.

"Hey here comes your man," Jacky says as Zander walks through the door. Stevie rolls her eyes as Jacky greets him when he walks in.

"Hey Mr. Sexy Back," She said. Zander smiled and nodded before going to back room. Jacky smiles at Stevie and just watches her set up shot glasses.

"You know you want him," Jacky said.

"Maybe you do?" Stevie suggested. Leaning against the bar counter with a smirk on her face.

"You're kidding? I want Dr. Manly over there," Jacky says pointing to Miles, who was already half-naked getting ready for the opening act. Stevie laughs.

"Really!" Jacky says, "I'll let him check me out any day."

The two share a laugh and continue their jobs. Jacky gets up from the stool at the bar and goes to the DJ's box where she is already playing some music. The song Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice was playing. This chick was real retro. Which was cool because this is what Stevie grew up listening to, except, less take your clothes off music.

"Get ready Manly! This is your song!" Jacky yells out the window of the DJ's box. Miles holds his thumbs up towards her and Stevie can see the deep blush appear on her face.

"Miss Stevie, can you come to the DJ's box please? Thank you, from your boss Jacky, again, thank you," Jacky says over the intercom. Stevie lays her towel on the bar and starts walking to the stair case that leads to the DJ's box. Someone walks by her and smacks her on the ass.

Stevie turns around, looking like she was about to slap someone in the face. She sees who it is, Sugadaddy Luke. The guy who she was told to stay away from. He winks at her and walks away and Stevie continues upstairs. She meets Jacky up in the box.

"I need you to deliver this to the room containing the code, 1415. Pronto," Jacky says. Stevie takes the box containing a costume and she walks down an employees only hallway, she passes through other doors with different numbers on them until she reaches 1415. She knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

The door opens, to an almost naked Zander and Stevie's breath hitches for a moment. She looks him in the eye and hands him the box.

"Jacky told me to give this to you. It's your costume tonight," Stevie said. Zander took the box, which was oddly small, and smirked at Stevie.

"You wanna come in before we open?" He asked.

"Umm," Stevie looks at him, "Do I have to?"

Zander laughs, "No! Are you kidding? I gotta get ready, who knows what is in this box?" He says, "I'll see you later."

"Ok," Stevie smiles as he closes the door. She bites her lip as she is heading back to the bar.

* * *

The club opened it's doors at 9:30 tonight, the women were piling in like animals and were ready for some dancers. Miles was going first and everybody was anticipating to see what would happen.

"Ok Ladies! How are you tonight?" Jacky asks from DJ's Box. The women cheer and hear Jacky laugh. She's probably excited to introduce the first man.

"Ok! Well, for our opening act, we have a problem. You all are sick!" Jacky says, "I think you need a visit from Dr. Manly!" She cheers and the women get pumped up. Miles is on stage and Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice started to play, which was the cue for Miles to 'stop, collaborate, and listen'...and dance.

Stevie is going crazy trying to get the drink for all of the women who are ready for a drunken night of delight and despair. Making all kinds of drinks, but mostly just shots of Tequila. The five women who would ask for one would always take a shot and got spend their money, which ends up in Dr. Manly's scrub speedo.

The women are still coming in and the place is starting to look like it did last night. She gets a request from a surprising person.

"Hello? May I get a beer from the best bartender in the world?" The woman asked. Stevie smiled and walked over to Kacey, who paid her for the beer and left a twenty-dollar tip.

"Why are you tipping me? We live together, whatever you need is what I need," Stevie asks.

"Do you see all of these tips you're getting? Be happy that you are raising money to put in your savings account. You'll be going to college in no time," Kacey said. Stevie smiled and put the twenty dollars with the other tips in her back pocket. The women were getting their drinks and sitting down or trying to dance near the men on stage.

"Wow, good-looking dude huh?" Kacey asked.

"Yea, but I don't really get to pay a lot of attention, there are a lot of women who want to get drunk," Stevie explains, making Kacey laugh.

"At least they are occupied right now," Kacey said pointing to the crowd of women handing out money to the dancer.

"Can I get a water?" A man asked. Stevie looked to see Zander sitting two seats down from Kacey.

"Hey, what happened to your itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini?" Stevie asked.

Zander smiled, "Oh it's mine? I thought it was yours," He responds. Stevie laughs, handing him the water. Kacey's eyes widen and she smirks at Stevie.

"Zander, this is my friend Kacey. Kacey, this is, Zander," Stevie introduces them to each other and they shake hands when Kacey remembers Stevie talking about him.

"OH! You're Zander!" Kacey says. Stevie face plams her head, and Zander's grin is now ear to ear.

"Oh, so you've been talking about me?" Zander asks.

"No! She's crazy," Stevie responds. She glares at Kacey and she takes this as a cue to make something up. She snaps her fingers.

"No, I heard about you from another one of my friends. She went here last night," Kacey said. Zander nods, knowing that could possibly be a lie.

* * *

The night went on and the dancers all danced. Kacey was too drunk to even remember who she was talking to, and she even spent some of her money on the dancers. Stevie knew she was going to have to drive them both home, but how? With two cars, that's going to be impossible. Plus, she had school tomorrow, she was not going to have a fun time there, and her date with Kevin.

Maybe she deserved a night of drunken fun.

"Ok, ladies, we have one more dancer that has to come up here, and I think you all remember him, unless you were too drunk. Anyway, here he is," Jacky pauses before saying his name.

"This is me," Zander says taking one last drink of water and rushing up to the stage.

"Mr. Sexy Back! Zander!" She yells, and the women cheer. Kacey is half passed out on the bar and Stevie is trying to work up something to get Kacey off the bar and into her car.

Jacky turns on the song Push It, by Salt n' Pepa. Stevie hears the door open and two men walk in. One looked familiar to the man she met earlier. Kacey's boyfriend, Kevin, and one of Kevin's friends. They look around and see Zander dancing on stage.

Nelson's eyes widen, "Dude! You weren't kidding!"

"I told you! The girl I'm going out with has a friend who works here, I saw them at the store earlier today and she told me herself," Kevin explains. He looks over and they walk to the bar, seeing Stevie there.

"Hey, you're the guy who was at the grocery store!" Stevie says. She remembers Kacey being drunk and is thinking about what this guy was going to do.

"Kacey?" He asks. He looks at the girl who was passed out on the bar and she wakes up.

"Kevin!" She cheers. She wraps her arms around him and laughs, mouth open and breath reeking of alcohol. Kevin moves his face away from her and helps her stand up.

"How much has she been drinking?" Kevin asked.

"All night," Stevie responds, "I told her not to drink so much but she gives me money and I can't oblige to refuse a costumer their drink. I can get fired for not satisfying the costumer."

Kevin shrugs and starts to laugh at Zander along with Nelson, who are just getting a big kick out of this. The song went off and Zander smiled he jumped off stage and walked over to Stevie, but surprised at who he saw with her, and his face was in shock.

"Oh, uh, guys!" Zander starts.

Kevin and Nelson are laughing their asses off and they finally calm down after a few seconds when Zander started talking to them.

"How did you know I worked here?" He asked.

"We have our resources! And this is hilarious!" Nelson yells in his face.

"Why would you work in such a place like this?" Kevin asked.

Zander takes fifty bucks, handed to him by one woman, and showed them, he wove it around in their faces and put it back in his speedo.

"That's why. If I don't get this money, you two are going to kick me out and I'll be living on the streets. I have no where else to go," Zander explains.

"Maybe I should get a job here," Nelson says.

Stevie laughs, "No you shouldn't."

* * *

Now that everything was in the clear and it was getting late. Kevin and Nelson went home. Kacey was still passed out on the bar which was now clean because of Stevie, Jacky, and Zander. Jacky leaves, but not before getting the money out of the cash register and heading back to her office.

"Can you help me?" Stevie asks.

"With what?" Zander asks, putting a jacket on over is now fully clothed body. She looks over at Kacey and he laughs.

"I'll help you. On one condition," Zander starts.

"What is that?" Stevie asks.

"You drive me home. Taking the bus this late at night is really sketchy," He says. Stevie smiles and shakes his hand, as a sign of her taking his deal. Zander picks Kacey up and follows Stevie to her car, he puts her in the backseat and climbs into the front seat.

Stevie starts the car and starts following the directions to Zander's place.

"So, I overheard you talking to your friends. Are they seriously going to kick you out if you have no other place to go?" Stevie asked.

"Yea. It's been a rough two years for me. Kevin and Nelson are the only people I can trust right now," Zander responds.

"You can talk to me if you want to," Stevie says, looking at him and then back to the road. Zander sighs, he seemed like a very different person now.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He sees Stevie nod and he begins, "About two years ago, my parents kicked me out of the house. I wasn't even done with highschool yet. I met a girl and almost a year later, I asked her marry me."

"Wow, that's early," Stevie said.

"I know and I swear I thought she was going to say yes, but she didn't, it was because she was pregnant, with someone else's baby. I got mad at first and then I got to thinking that she was going to have raise it on her own. I asked her to come over to my friend's house and we could talk," Zander's voice started to change.

"Yea?" Stevie asked.

He started to cry, "She was mad at me, I didn't even know why, I didn't do anything to her and we went for a drive. It was a Saturday night, and people were having a party right down the road. Somebody swerved on the other side of the road and ran into us. The car hit a tree after that and the people in the other car just left," He cried, "She didn't make it."

Stevie looks at him, sadness was written all over his face, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It's hard, you know? To lose someone who you loved. Even if they didn't love you like you did," He said. He wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry for getting emotional. It's just hard," He said.

"Hey, it takes a real man to cry. It's ok and I understand what you're going through," Stevie responded. Zander looked at her and told her where to go next.

And the car ride was silent since.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it something weird will be happening in the next chapter that involves Luke, which doesn't sit well with Zander.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! I hope you like this chapter like you did the last one! And the one before, and the one before... you get my point. Lol :) **

**Anyways, I want to thank the people for giving song ideas that make you want to take your clothes off and dance! I am still looking for more so if you want to send in some more, I'd be very grateful.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zander walked through the door of his, Kevin, and Nelson's apartment. It wasn't really Zander's night and he was really hoping that the guys would cut him some slack and pick on him another day. He had a headache and just wanted to go to bed and sleep off his misery. Having to wake up and hide it all again.

"Hey. Mr. Sexy back!" Nelson greeted him. Zander glared at him with bloodshot eyes filled with sadness. Nelson and Kevin's smiles slowly dissolved away and they walked over to him.

"Is it about?" Kevin paused. He wasn't going to bring up what happened, after all, he already had to talk about it once tonight. He didn't want to go for another shot at talking about it.

"Hey, we're sorry man. We know how difficult it is for you to go through this and we are with you ok?" Kevin said. Zander nodded and put the money he earned on the counter and started upstairs to his room.

"Zander," Nelson stopped him. He turned around and looked at the two from the bottom of the staircase.

"Look man, we're sorry about hustling you for money for the rent. We get it, but we just want to say thanks for what you are doing," Nelson said.

"Don't worry about it," He responded.

After he said that, he continued the path to his room and closed the door. He went into the bathroom and changed into a t-shirt and boxers and climbed into bed, cuddling into his pillow. He turns around quickly before going to sleep and glances at the woman in the picture on his nightstand.

He turns back over and stares at the ceiling for a moment.

"I really do miss you," Zander says.

"I wish you were still here with me sometimes but I know that you are ok and safe." He stretches his back and wipes another tear from his eye. He turns his lamp on and soon, goes to sleep.

* * *

Stevie woke up in the emptiness of the apartment. She figured Kacey would be the one to go to school with a major hangover, she must feel awful, but school is more important to her right now. Kacey even left her note on the fridge. Stevie picked it up and began to read it to herself.

"Dear Stevie, I decided to go to school today, but I do want to warn you that I am super pissed about this hangover you gave me and I will be getting vengeance. Watch your ass Stevie because I am very angry," Stevie finished reading the note and laughed. She had a lot of work to do today before she went to work tonight and she really didn't feel like doing anything, but she did have to pay Kacey back for that note.

So she cleaned and cleaned and cleaned. The house was spotless by the time Kacey came home and Stevie was laying down on the couch watching General Hospital.

"Whoa? What did you do here?" Kacey asked.

"Cleaned, and cleaned, and cleaned. You can eat off the floor if you want to, but please don't because I spent so much time on it," Stevie responded.

"Did you do this for me? So that I wouldn't have to clean with a headache?" Kacey asked.

"Yea," Stevie responded, "Speaking of, how is your head? Still aching?" She asked. Kacey smiled and shook her head no.

"A few cups of coffee made me hyper enough to where I don't even feel it anymore!" She cheered. Stevie laughed and continued to watch her daytime television.

"So, what time did you get in last night? You look exhausted," Kacey said.

Stevie nodded, "I am. I got in a little later than last time, but it's only because I drove Zander home."

"Ooooo! Did anything happen?" Kacey asked.

"No, he helped me get your drunk ass here, and I dropped him off as soon and we brought you here," Stevie responded with a little laugh. Kacey nodded and continued to listen as Stevie spoke.

"I feel bad for him. I just can't get over what he said last night, what he told me, what he did while telling me," Stevie explained.

"What did he do? What did he tell you?"

"I asked him why he needed to pay so much money to his roommates, which one of them happen to be your man, Kevin," Stevie paused, "But anyway, he told me that they were the only people who would take him in after his parents kicked him out. It's a long story about him and what happened to his girlfriend," Stevie said.

"Aww, what happened?"

"His girlfriend got pregnant by someone else while she was still with him. He got mad and she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Zander knew how he reacted was wrong so he went to fix it. They went out on a car drive and got into a wreck, the baby died, and so did the girl, and that broke his heart," Stevie explained.

"Aww man. Poor guy," Kacey responded. Stevie nodded her head and stared at the floor.

"Maybe you should go comfort him," Kacey said in a saucy way.

"Kacey! I'm not going to do that to him!" Stevie fussed.

"Fine! But he still wouldn't mind if you did so. Just saying," Kacey said. Stevie got up off the couch and pulled down her shirt.

"I need to go to the store," Stevie said. Kacey sat her back down and stood up herself.

"No! You look exhausted. I'll go right quick, make us some dinner and wake you up in time for you to get ready for work and eat," Kacey demanded that Stevie stay here and sleep.

Stevie laid back down on the pillow on the couch and covered herself up with her blanket and turned the tv off. She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Bye!" Kacey said.

"Bye!" Stevie responded and was out like a light.

* * *

Stevie and Zander were sitting at the bar talking when Zander was called away from her by Jacky for a moment. Stevie was alone setting up the bar, turning the lights on, getting the glasses ready, when she was soon in the attention of a familiar looking man's eyes.

"Hello Luke. Can I help you?" Stevie asked.

He smiled, "Just get me a water would ya sweet lips?" He asked. Stevie gave him a weird look and pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge. This was a new type of flirting that she wasn't familiar with.

"Have you ever been told that you look beautiful?" Luke asked.

"Um, why would that be any of your business?" Stevie responded.

Luke smiled, "You're one of those feisty ones huh?" He asked, "Those are my favorites. What's your name sweets?" He asked another question.

"My name is go fuck yourself," Stevie responded.

"Whoa, whoa. No need for the language. I'm just being friendly," Luke claimed. Stevie glared at him, seeing his lies. Jacky has told her all about Luke 'Sugadaddy' Bennet. And she was told to stay away from him.

"Oh really? So friendly that you'll need to police to be escorts?" Stevie asked.

Luke's smile turned into a frown, "Listen, I know you think you're a bad ass because you're old enough to cuss, and serve us drinks. But I'd watch your back little girl. You don't want to get on my bad side."

"Yea whatever," Stevie said. Luke walked away with the bottled water in his hands. Jacky and Zander walked back over and sat down in front of her.

"What was that all about?" Jacky asked.

"He just wanted to talk crap," Stevie said. Zander turned around and saw Luke talking with a few other of the dancers. He glared at him and was going to make sure he didn't do anything to Stevie.

Anything.

* * *

**It's not my best chapter, but I needed to add in Luke somehow because he will play a big roll in the storyline. I hope you guys liked it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! A new chapter is headed your way! I am almost done with the first chapter of 'Scent and Thirst' and so it should be ready for Zevie month! I can't wait!**

**Here we go! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Stevie was back behind the bar, serving drinks to eager women who wanted to have fun and party, but had to wait on the beautiful men dancing. She wasn't surprised to see Zander walk over to the bar stool in front of her as she was counting tips.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"You can help me by getting me a water?" He suggested. Stevie smiled and got the bottle of water out of the mini fridge and handing it to him. He smirked and paid her the money for the water.

"No tip?" She asked.

"Well, I don't feel that my needs have been satisfied, just yet," Zander responded.

Stevie smirked, "Are we still talking about me getting you this water? Or something else?" She asked. Zander smiled, laying the bottled water on the bar.

"It depends. What do you want to be talking about?" He flirted with her some more, making her cheeks turn a light tint of pink.

"You know, I saw you give Luke a talking to right before we opened up. What was he doing to make you so angry?" Zander asked.

"Just being a loser. He was being rude to me so I was being a smartass. It pissed him off and he started talking stuff, and I wasn't going to let him do that," Stevie responded.

Zander smiled, "I'm happy to hear that."

"Why?" Stevie asked with a large grin on her face. Zander shrugged his shoulders and looked around, catching Luke's angry eyes staring at the two of them. Zander leaned over the bar. Stevie, at first, was confused but now understood why he started to whisper.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time," He whispered in her ear.

Stevie looked from Luke, into Zander's eyes and nodded.

"Ok, so what time do you want me to pick you up? What day?" He asked.

Stevie put up a shot glass and took a seat in front of him, "Listen, I don't know when we are going to have a day off? I mean, we just started working here, so I have no idea. But, if you're up for it, I am not doing anything at 2:00 this morning? You want to hang out then?" Stevie said.

"That's fine with me," Zander responded.

"Zander!" Jacky yelled, "Come here!"

Zander nodded and walked away from Stevie, he followed Jacky into her office. She shut the door and gestured for him to sit down in a chair in front of her desk.

Miles walked up to the counter, "Hey, why did Zander go in there?" He asked.

"I don't know, to be honest. Why?" Stevie responded. Miles shrugged and looked around at the women watching Luke dance up on stage to 'Toxic' by Brittney Spears. He turned and looked back to Stevie.

"I don't see how Jacky hasn't arrested his ass yet," Miles says.

Stevie arches an eyebrow, "Why? What has he done? I mean, I know he's an egomaniacal jerk, but what has he done that was so bad that he needs to go to prison?"

"What hasn't he done? I mean, ask Jacky, she's one of his victims. She's too scared to fire him because she knows that if he gets angry enough then he will hurt innocent people," Miles responded. Stevie looks at him, as he pulls a woman up on stage with him and dances with her.

"A victim?" Stevie asked.

"Yea. Jacky and Luke were going out before Club Hub opened. They actually got together a few months before it opened and Jacky had been working on this for a while before they got together. He got super jealous of the male dancers. He thought that she would leave him for a better looking man because of this club and so he had to take matters into his own hands and become a dancer himself," Miles explained.

"And?"

"Well, one night, because Jacky and I have been friends forever, he catches us. In a moment," Miles pauses. He kicks me out of the house and it wasn't long after that where I learn that Jacky is in the hospital. She was beat up and raped and Luke went to jail," Miles said.

"He's been to jail for this before?" Stevie asked.

Miles nodded, "A lot of times. He's just physco about a girl who he had fought over with someone else about two years ago. Every girl that he tries to pick up resembles something to do with this girl he lost. He's kind of like a serial rapist."

"Oh my goodness. He tried to pull something with me earlier and I cussed him out. Am I in danger?" Stevie asked.

"No, usually, if he gets turned down, he'll just move on to someone else. But there has been only two times that this has happened. Don't worry, he won't hurt you," Miles said.

"Ok," Stevie responded. Luke got off stage as his song finished up.

"I got to go. My song's about to come on," Miles said. He got up from the chair and into Jacky's office. Stevie watched the three walk out of her office and onto the stage. Zander and Miles were both up there.

"Ok women! Are you ready for Dr. Manly and Mr. Sexyback?" Jacky asked. The women cheered as Jacky turned the song 'Ignition' by R Kelly, the remix.

Stevie laughed as the two men on stage started to dance, later to be joined by Jacky.

"Are you going out with Zander?" Jacky asked.

"How do you know everything?" Stevie responded.

Jacky smirked, "Please, I hear everything. I am the eyes and ear of this institution my friends," She said.

"The Breakfast Club," Stevie said. Jacky smiled and cheered for Miles. Stevie just continued to laugh, and honestly couldn't wait for her date with Zander.

* * *

The club was now closed and most of the dancers went home. Zander helping Stevie clean the bar and Miles was talking to Jacky somewhere. Zander finished washing out the last glass and laid the towel under the bar with the others. Stevie done the same and they both walked out from behind the bar.

"Are you ready?" Zander asked.

"Yea," Stevie responded.

Zander smiled and took Stevie's hand, "Now. I haven't really planned this out, but I'll try to make it as romantic as possible," He said, grabbing his hoodie before walking outside with her.

"You just want to walk? I can come back and get my car later," Stevie said. Zander smiled and nodded in response. He saw the goosebumps on Stevie's skin and wrapped his jacket around her. Stevie insisted that he didn't have to do that, but Zander told her to anyway.

"It's very beautiful out here," Stevie said.

"Yea it is. And the great thing about it is that there will be no one else to bother us, because it's two in the morning," Zander added. Stevie giggled and nodded her head. Stevie turned her face away from Zander, pretending to look at the buildings, but she was really cursing at herself. Stevie doesn't giggle at anything.

The two just wander around, when really Zander had planned to come here all along. They weren't far from the beach, so Zander led her there.

"Wow," Stevie said, "This is beautiful."

"You've never been to the beach at night here before?" Zander asked. Stevie shook her head and took in the beautiful sight.

"I always came here after Jenny died," Zander said, "It was always so peaceful and I could just clear my head," He explained. Stevie nodded and turned around to look at him.

"You seem to really miss her," Stevie said. Zander nodded and sat down in the sand, staring at the ocean. He kicked his shoes off and just looked at the ocean. Stevie sat down and done the same thing.

Stevie changed the conversation, talking about anything really, and it felt like they were talking forever. And then they got talking about their interests and were soon back to sensitive.

"Wow. You're parents just kicked you out?" Zander asked.

"Yep, similar to your story huh? They told me that I had to do everything on my own now, and I was planning on going to college but then they told me to earn my own money for it," Stevie explained.

"Harsh."

"I know. But we all have our problems, I just decide not to bring other people into my personal life. Unless they absolutely want to know," Stevie said. Zander nodded.

"Well, you know what always makes me feel better?" Zander asked, with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Stevie asked.

"Playing in the sand," Zander responded.

Stevie took this as a cue, and the two started to laugh as they were throwing sand at each other, making sure not to get it in their mouths or eyes. It wasn't long after that, they were wrestling in it. Zander smiled and climbed over top of her tickling her.

Stevie stopped her wild laughing and looked into his eyes, and doing that made her want him even more. It made her feel like this guy was worth the wait of being single for four years. Their breaths were heavy from wrestling and laughing.

He looked at her, "Do you kiss on a first date?"

"It depends," Stevie responded.

"On what?" He asked.

"Whether or not, I had a lot of fun, just a little fun, or no fun at all," She explained. Zander looked from the left, and to the right, and back into Stevie's hazel eyes which looked even prettier when she was laying down and the moon was a perfect angle, reflecting off of her multicolored orbs.

"Success," She responded and Zander's smile got bigger.

They both leaned in for the kiss and met in the middle of it and sparks were flying, but they couldn't stop going off, and the kiss was getting dangerously more passionate.

Stevie leaned back down and was now on her back again, still connected to Zander's soft lips. The kiss was getting more intense when Stevie's tongue grazed across the seam of Zander's lips, which tore them apart, granting her access.

Stevie moaned into Zander's mouth and before they could do anything else, they were interrupted, but a vibration, coming from Zander.

Zander pulled away and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

_From: Kevin_  
_Whn r u gng 2 gt hre?_

Zander sighed, "I better go. My room mates are getting worried," He said. He helped Stevie up off of the sand and brushed her off.

"Yea, me too. Kacey is probably asleep, but still," Stevie responded.

"So, you want to do this again sometime?" Zander asked.

"Most defiantly," She said. And the two walked off together.

* * *

**So I know it's weird to kiss on the first date but hey, I needed it to happen some time and if I didn't make anything happen soon, I was going to lose my mind. This chapter did reveal some things but Luke is playing a huge part in the storyline and the name Jenny, who is Zander's dead ex-girlfriend, will be mentioned.**

**And the line that Jacky says earlier is from 'The Breakfast Club', it is one of my favorite movies of all time. I will never get tired of it, lol.**

**And I also wanted to add that I love you guys and keep on reviewing! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! I hope you like this chapter! Stevie is really tired.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stevie walks through her apartment door, Kacey was asleep on the couch watching late night television. Stevie's smile is wider than ever and she can't help herself from squealing and getting really giddy from the kiss that she had shared with Zander before they left the beach.

"Why are you squealing? You don't squeal," Kacey says, stretching on the couch. She looks at the time and widens her eyes, "You just got home? What happened?"

"Oh nothing," Stevie said, skipping to the fridge and getting herself something to drink. Kacey follows her and sits down with her.

"That isn't nothing. You never act like this, now tell me what the hell is up won't you?" Kacey asked. Stevie's large smile returned to her face, making Kacey more anticipated, "What!?"

"Zander asked me out, but I don't have a day off this week and so we went out before we went home. He took me to the beach and we talked, we played in the sand, and then we had this amazing kiss," Stevie smiled.

"Awwww!" Kacey squealed, "That's so cute!"

"I know! I can't explain how that kiss was. It made me speechless," Stevie explained.

Kacey smiled, "Aw, Stevie. You're so cute when you're excited!"

"Thanks, haha," Stevie laughed, "I'm going to take a shower. I have sand in places where sand shouldn't be," She said.

"It could be there, it just depends on what you're doing," Kacey pauses with a smirk, "You dirty birdie."

"Kacey!" Stevie laughed, walking into the laundry room and grabbing her a clean towel, she goes in her bedroom and gets herself out some pajamas. Walking into the bathroom and locking the door, Stevie is too exhausted to take a shower. But she wasn't spending all night and all day tomorrow smelling like beer but shaking out sand from all of her woman folds.

She sighs and smiles at her reflection in the mirror.

It's been a very good night for her.

* * *

Zander wakes up the next morning. He doesn't really remember anything after he got home last night but he won't forget about that kiss he had with Stevie. It's been hard to get off his mind since then but I'm pretty sure after they see each other again then it will go back to normal. He wakes up, puts on a shirt, and walks into the livingroom where Kevin and Nelson are watching cartoons?

"Cartoons? Really guys?" He asked.

"Hey, you know you want to watch," Nelson teased. The look on Zander's face was priceless as he sat down in the recliner, pulling the lever which made it recline. He looked up at the ceiling and pictured the kiss he had with Stevie, again.

"You seem to be a pretty happy camper," Kevin said.

"Yea. Since you got home last night, you haven't wiped that stupid grin off your face," Nelson added. Zander was grinning when he said that. He looked at Nelson and shrugged.

Nelson gave him a 'what did you do last night' look, "What did you do last night that has you acting like this?" He asked.

"Sorry fellas, I don't kiss and tell," He responded.

"Kiss and tell? Were you having too much fun last night?" Kevin asked.

"Ok. I asked Stevie to come with me to the beach and we talked for about an hour, then we started playing in the sand and, kissed," He explained.

"Oh really? Nice," Nelson said.

"Thanks."

Zander got up from the recliner and went back upstairs to his room. He got on some jeans and came back downstairs where Kevin and Nelson were about to leave.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" He asked.

"Where ever you're going," They said in unison when Nelson added, "We don't have anything to do."

"But how did you know that I was leaving?" Zander asked.

"Psh. Like you're going to stay here," Kevin said. Zander shrugged and grabbed Kevin's car keys. They walked out to Kevin's car and left.

* * *

Stevie was walking along outside on the LA streets. She was by herself since Kacey was at school and she had cleaned the house already. She would be taking a nap but she can't get to sleep. She walked passed a few group of teenagers and was finally by herself. Or so she thought. . .

"Hey. It's you!" The man who jogged up beside her yelled.

"Ugh," She said, "What do you want Luke?" Stevie asked. Luke stopped jogging and stopped Stevie from walking away.

"You know what I want," He whispers. He starts tracing shapes onto her hand, which was taken into his, "I want you babe. And I'll tell you right now that I will be a way better man than Zander Robbins."

Stevie broke out of his grip and tried to walk away before she pushed into the alley way between two buildings. Luke stood in front of her and pinned her against the wall.

"You will give me what I want, got it? If I want you, then I will get you. If not? Then you will pay the consequences. Hell, if you even talk to Zander, he will pay the consequences," He threatened.

Stevie held her hands up, a little out of breath but she wasn't going to show weakness, "OOOO. You can threat people. I don't believe your shit stories. So leave me the hell alone."

She finally broke away from him and walked away from him. He turned around and watched her walk away, getting more angry at the young woman.

"You'll regret this Stevie. All of this shit you're putting on me. You just wait and see what will happen," He said. Stevie turned and flipped him off and continued to her apartment. Where she was now tired enough to go to sleep. Luke just watched her walk away.

What he had planned up his sleeve? We don't know yet.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter having no Zevie interactions but guess what? Tomorrow is the start of ZEVIE MONTH! YAY! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, new chapter! I hope you guys like! I'll try to update 'What Happens in Vegas' tomorrow. It's a long story and I'm sorry that I haven't been updating quicker than I usually do.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Stevie was kind of nervous, she had to admit, to go to the bar tonight. But she had to got to work, she couldn't miss it. It was her only way to pay her bills and save to go to college. She was just lucky that Kacey was there to help her out with everything as well. It was much harder to work part-time in a cold, powerless apartment. Stevie was looking around and jumped when she met eyes with Zander.

"Wow, never got that reaction before," He chuckled. Stevie caught her breath and shook her head.

"No, I thought you were someone else. Sorry," She apologized. He shrugged and sat down in the stool. He smirked at her and she realized that he wasn't dressed up.

"You aren't dancing tonight?" Stevie asked.

"Nope. It's club night. Jacky got dancers from the strip club down town to come here one night and dance for men. It's just, male employees were required to show up as well, just in case women showed up ready for a show. So, until further notice, we're just here," He explained.

Stevie shook her head, "Jacky is nuts." Zander laughed and nodded in agreement. He pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to her.

"I'd like a water," He requested.

Stevie gave him a weird look and handed him the fresh and cold water. It had to be cold, club rules, she guessed. Zander took a sip of the water as he was watching Stevie give a man a drink.

"Why are you watching me when there are half-naked women up on stage?" She asked.

Zander shrugged, "They're not as entertaining, and they're men dancing as well. I bet Luke is having the time of his life up there with that woman."

"I bet so," Stevie spat. Just hearing his name made her sick to her stomach. The men and women were just standing there, women were cheering for Luke and men were cheering for what's-her-face. Just then, Jacky starts down the steps of her office, in a panic.

"Stevie. Zander, I need you guys to do a favor for me," She started, catching her breath. Stevie and Zander looked from each other, back to Jacky.

"Two of the female dancers dropped out, one is sick and one couldn't make it. I already stepped up and took one spot, but Stevie? Do you mind? Uh, possibly? Dancing with Zander tonight?" Jacky begged.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I do that?" She asked.

"Please! I am begging you. These people came to see a show. I'm dancing with Miles next, you don't have to strip or anything but you two do have do something sexy up there. You do, however, need to where something to draw attention. Please? I will give you extra money on both of your next checks," Jacky continued to beg. Stevie looked at Zander and thought about how she really needed the money.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Stevie responded.

"YAY!" Jacky screamed giving the two a hug before running off backstage to get ready. Stevie sighed and threw her rag on the shelf behind the bar.

"What?" Zander asked.

"I don't want to do this, but I really need the money," Stevie pouted.

Zander gave her this funny look, "Aww, poor you. I have to do it every night, I have to strip almost naked every night with women who want to grab my stuff. So, I wouldn't complain."

"Poor baby," Stevie tickled his chin and smiled. It was quiet for a moment as Stevie put up the back in 20 minutes sign up. They watched as Jacky, who had changed into something a little more revealing, was beside Miles, who also was wearing something revealing, although, he was used to it. The song, Up and Down by Brittney Spears came on and they were dancing like crazy, but it didn't look stupid, it was good.

"Damn! They're good!" Stevie said. Zander nodded as he moved his head to the beat of the music.

"Yea. I wonder what song they're gonna make us dance to," He added.

Stevie nodded, "I don't know, but I think we better go and get ready."

They left the bar and went into the back, going into separate hallways. Stevie found her tiny costume and sighed, she really didn't want to do this, but money was an issue and she was going to get paid extra for doing this. She walked into a separate room, knowing which one it was, she could see Jacky's clothes that she had changed out of on the floor. Stevie smirked and started to change.

She took her pants off first, tossing them to a place where she could find them later. She put on the small, black, and fitting skirt. This thing was tiny, it went above her thigh, but not high enough where you could see her undies. She looks at the top and sighs again. She takes her top off and slips the other one on. She looks at herself in the mirror.

The shirt was glittery and purple. It revealed her tanned stomach and her long, tan legs. She fixes her hair and walks out of the dressing room. The song that Jacky and Miles were dancing to was now off and she was introducing the next act, which was her and Zander.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have one more dance for you guys before let you get up here and dance yourself! I hope you enjoy this act," Jacky says.

"Mr. Sexyback, Zander! And his partner, Hot Stevie!" She cheers. The crowd gets loud and cheer. The lights go off and smoke begins to rise from the ground. The crowd is hushed when they catch the shadow of Zander's form. He is obviously posed, his hand on his hat and feet spread apart. Stevie looks over his way and poses herself. Hands on her hips.

The song 'Yeah' by Usher begins to play and the lights come back on, making the crowd cheer. She watches as Zander struts over to her, he's wearing a purple suit. Purple pants, jacket, tie. His hat was purple. His shoes were black and his shirt was white. Him and Stevie start dancing along with the music. Zander checks her out, walking around her in a circle.

He grabs her hand and spins her around, she stretches her arm away with his, still holding his hand until he pulls her toward him. He twirls her around and now her back was pressed up against his chest and they were swaying their hips the same way. He lets go of her hands and lays his on her hips. He hands are now caressing his cheek and she slides down his body, still swaying her hips from side to side.

They continue to dance together for most of the song and now it's almost over and the crowd his going crazy. They're doing the same thing again. But now she is facing him, and they are dirty dancing.

"Wow, nice moves Baskara," He smirks at her. She takes his hat off his head and put it on hers.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself Robbins," She responded. He grins and the song ends. The end up facing each other, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes.

"You were amazing," He said.

"Ditto."

They take a bow and get off the stage before the whole crowd on the floor starts to dance on the stage and trample them. Stevie and Zander both part ways backstage and Stevie is back in the dressing room. All of the women dancer's items were gone, so this means that they were either gone or just changed back into what they were wearing before the dance.

Stevie's smile is from ear to ear and she's humming the song to herself. She shimmies out of the small skirt and back into her jeans, but as she was about to take the top off she feels a hand grab her waist.

She giggles, "Zander I-" She catches his eyes, but it isn't Zander.

"I told you, you were going to pay," He said.

"Luke. I told you to leave me the hell alone," Stevie responded. Luke laughs. What is his deal?

"I always get what I want. Hot Stevie," He whispered into her ear. Stevie's heartbeat begins to race, she is now scared and tries to run away, but is tripped by Luke.

"What are you doing?" Stevie cried.

"Just close your eyes, it'll be over before you know it," He said as he leaned over and pressed his lips to her neck.

"NO! Leave me alone!" She yells. Luckily it was loud enough for Zander to hear.

He bursts through the door and sees what is happening, "What the hell are you doing!" He yelled. Luke gets up and runs out the dressing room door.

Stevie is scared and laying on the floor. Zander is kneeling beside her.

Oh hell no, he was not going to get away with this.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter, hopefully, coming soon! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, new chapter! I hope you guys like although it will probably end up pissing you off more than it will make you happy. But I promise, everything is taking a turn at this point and you will see a lot of change between all the characters. This includes, Kacey and Kevin as well.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Her breath got heavier as his hands skimmed across her body. His large hands on her hips, taking his time to explore every curve and crevice of her form. Stevie wasn't like this, she definitely wasn't doing this. She pushed with all of her might to get away from him, but it was almost like she was forcefully glued to the bed and his hands were glued to her body.

"Stop!" She yelled. She felt his hot breath on her neck when he pulled her hair back away from it, he pressed his hot lips to her skin and she gasped.

"STOP!" She yelled again, but he wasn't going to refuse. Stevie started kicking and screaming, and she wasn't going to stop until he left.

"Leave me alone!" She demanded.

Steve started gasping. Gasping for air, she couldn't breathe at all. She coughed, trying to catch her breath and she tossed and turned and still felt his hands sliding across her stomach.

"STOP!" She yelled as she continued to gasp for air.

"STEVIE! Are you ok?" Kacey asked, shaking her best friend awake on the couch. Stevie opened her eyes and finally caught her breath. Her heart was racing and her legs were numb. She had an asthma attack. She sat up and felt her chest as she was catching her breath, which was a relief to her and her lungs.

"Are you ok?" Kacey asked again, feeling relief herself. Stevie looked in Kacey's hands and saw her inhaler, her eyes teared up but she wasn't going to cry in front of Kacey.

"Yea. Just a little scare," Stevie responded.

"You aren't kidding. I was about to leave with Kevin, when I heard you start gasping for air, and then you yelled 'stop', so I thought that you must've been having a nightmare," Kacey explained.

Stevie looked behind her and saw Kevin kneeling over the arm of the couch. She sat up even more and relaxed her feet on the coffee table. Kacey and Kevin sat on either side of her.

"It's ok. I have really bad asthma, and I had to dance the other night with Zander, so that's probably why. I've been having asthma attacks a lot since then," Stevie explained.

"Was their smoke?" Kacey asked.

"No, but a lot of thick fog. And it was really hot," Stevie answered. Kacey looked at Kevin, a worried look on her face. Of course she was worried, she's never seen Stevie have an asthma attack before. It scared her half to death, even Kevin was scared.

"Well, what were you dreaming about?" Kacey asked another question.

Stevie heart started to race again, she wasn't going to tell Kacey about Luke and how he almost raped her, and yet, she had to wonder. Did Zander tell Kevin? She knew that if Kacey would find out then she would freak out, and she wasn't going to let that happen. Stevie has a lot on her mind and Kacey knew that things are stressful when you are going and surviving in this world alone, so that's one of the reasons why Kacey started to live with her.

"I'm glad that you were here. If you," She looked at Kevin, "If either of you weren't here, who knows what would've happened to me.'

"Stevie, don't talk like that. I don't like it when you do that," Kacey said. Stevie nodded and sighed, finally gaining that victorious breath, helping her regulate her breathing.

"Well, I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Go ahead and go on your date, I will be fine. If not? I'll call Zander or someone," Stevie said.

"No! I want to stay here with you," Kacey responded.

"Kacey," Stevie patted her best friend's shoulder, "I'll be fine. I don't want to ruin your date with a fine young man like Kevin. Go ahead and if something is wrong, then I'll call you first."

Kacey looked down and then back at Stevie, "You sure?" She asked. Stevie nodded and smiled at her. Kacey nodded back and told Stevie goodbye, as did Kevin, before they left to go out on their date. Stevie watched the door close behind them and stared at the black screen on the television. She grabs her pillow and pulls it in front of her, hugging it tightly to her torso. Her eyes tear up, but she stops herself from crying before looking for the remote and turning the TV on.

Hopefully it can help her get this off of her mind, for now.

Until her cellphone started to vibrate on the coffee table of which her feet were resting upon. She stares at it and looks at the number and feels a bit relived to see that it was Jacky. Stevie leans over her knees, just a small stretch to get to her phone before Jacky hung up. She snaps it up and leans back on the crimson colored couch.

"Hello?" Stevie answered.

"Hey Stevie," Jacky started. Stevie hasn't told Jacky what has happened yet. Hopefully Zander hasn't told her either. She told Zander not to tell anybody, she was too embarrassed and didn't want anybody to know. Heck, she was even embarrassed that Zander knows about it.

"How are you feeling? Zander told me that you wasn't feeling good," Jacky said. Stevie sighed, mentally thanking Zander in her head for telling Jacky that small fib. Stevie felt fine, but she felt sick at the same time.

"I'm fine now," Stevie said, slapping herself in the head. Now she had to go back to work tonight.

"Are you going to be able to come to work tonight?" Jacky asked, "I really need a bartender and I can't do that and run the DJ's Box at the same time."

"Is..." Stevie stuttered, "Is L-Luke going to be there?"

"Yea, why?" Jacky asked.

"No reason," Stevie responded. Jacky could hear the fear in her voice and understood what was going on now. She didn't want to say this to Stevie, but she had to.

"Stevie, I'm sorry, but if you don't come into work, I'm going to have to fire and take the check that I was getting ready to send you," Jacky said before she continued, "I hate to say it Steves, but I love you and you're the only other girl who I can talk to. I don't want to do this, but don't show up tonight and I'm gonna have to."

Stevie was now about to cry, but she wasn't going to let Jacky know about it.

"Ok," She said, "I'll be there."

"I love you girl. Don't forget it," Jacky said, "Goodbye."

"Bye," Stevie responded.

Jacky hung up the phone with Stevie looked at the man who was sitting across from her at the bar. She didn't look to happy with herself, neither did the man.

"Did she sound like she was going to cry?" He asked. Jacky nodded.

"Well, this is for her. We're doing a good thing for her Jacky," He said, moving a strand of Jacky's short blonde hair and tucked it behind her. Jacky looked down and then walked away.

She hoped it was going to be good for Stevie.

* * *

**Ok, there's the chapter! I hope you guys liked it and I really hoped it confused you! :) Next chapter coming soon! Tell me what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys! I hope you liked the last chapter. I can tell that I did my job of confusing you so that's good, now this is really going to piss you guys off, but I won't tell you yet. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stevie was really nervous to go to work tonight. She texted Kacey and told her that she was going to work, which started an argument between the two, not really going to get into what happened. It ended with Stevie telling her that she was going into work whether she liked it or not, because she needed money and if she didn't get it then they would both be kicked out of the apartment.

She walked into her room and put on a tight pair of leather skinny jeans, where she finds these kinds of clothing? She wasn't going to tell. She puts on a t-shirt, that has been cut off, revealing her stomach, she puts on a few pieces of jewelry and fixes her hair.

"Jacket," Stevie told herself. She wasn't going to let Luke see her goods, even though he was close to discovering them, luckily, Zander didn't let that happen. Yet, Stevie had a feeling that she wasn't done with Luke. She just had this pit of mixed emotions, mostly anger and depression, that was telling her that he wasn't done with her. That he wasn't kidding when he said that he gets everything he wanted.

Stevie shivered as she took one last look in her mirror before leaving the apartment and grabbing her car keys.

"Emotionless I slip in to the black, and there's no turning back now," She tells herself, quoting one of her favorite Puddle of Mudd songs. She turns off the light and leaves, going to the club.

Stevie climbs into her car and puts the key into the ignition. She turns the keys up and the car starts. She puts on her seat belt and puts the car into reverse. Her heart is beating every step closer she gets to catching the eyes of that horrible man.

The one giving her nightmares. The one who is causing her asthma and panic attacks. She is so tired, she felt like she hasn't been getting any sleep at all. She's got bags under eyes and the dark circles appearing around them was clearly giving it away that she hadn't slept in days.

She just wanted to go to sleep.

It wasn't long before she arrived at the club. She turned off the car and grabbed her keys, she gets out and locks the doors and heads inside. It hasn't opened yet because it was one of Jacky's crazy nights.

Early Hour Night.

The club opened at midnight and closed at four-thirty a.m. letting every woman enjoy their tired boy toys for four and half hours. And a very tired bar-tender.

"Stevie! You made it" Jacky said, giving her a hug, "You feeling ok?"

"Yea," She responded with a smile on her face, when she then mumbled, "For now."

Jacky walked away and Stevie saw Zander, who walked over to her. He hasn't seen her since the incident with Luke and he thought it was time to talk to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I guess," She responded, "I'm just really nervous and I can't breathe."

Zander grabbed her elbow and led her to a bar stool. Stevie took a seat and gasped for air. Zander sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Listen, Luke isn't here. I asked Jacky and sh said that he called in sick," Zander explained. Stevie nodded taking another gasp of air. It seems as if Luke was scared to come to work as well. But can you blame him?

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked. Stevie nodded and coughed a few times, she reached into her purse and pulled out her inhaler. She figured that she would need it tonight so she is glad that she decided to. She took a puff of it and put it back into her purse.

"What is that?" Zander asked.

"It's an inhaler," Stevie breathed, "I have really bad asthma so when I feel short of breath or having an asthma attack then I take this and it can help me breathe again."

"So, you're going to be ok?" He asked again. Stevie giggled and nodded again as Zander finally smiled at her. The first time in what? Days?

* * *

The night went on and on, Zander had already danced and it was almost time for the club to close. Jacky smiled at Miles who was dancing up on stage and walked over to Stevie and Zander over at the bar. Stevie had just got done pouring someone a shot, which they got up and left.

"Hey, the club is about to close and the bar seems to be getting emptier," Jacky started, "Why don't you go ahead and close the bar and go on home, the both of you."

"Really?" Stevie asked.

Jacky smiled and nodded, "Because of you guys? The club is a huge hit, the newspaper said so."

"Really? What did it say?" Zander asked as Stevie hung up the closed for the night sign over the counter. Jacky smiled and helped Stevie close the bar down.

"It said that not only are the dancers sexy? But they are a delight to watch for all the ladies. The bartending service is extravagant. Club Hub will soon be the top ten most popular bachelorette clubs in LA in a few months," Jacky quoted the newspaper, adding a squeal at the end.

"That's great!" Stevie cheered, "But I'm very tired and I think I'm gonna go home."

"Me too," Zander agreed and started to follow Stevie to the door. They turned around and told Jacky goodbye for the what was left of the night and that they would see her tomorrow. Zander walked Stevie to her car and once they got their she turned around.

"Thank you, for everything," Stevie said.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I care about you Stevie. I've never felt this way about anybody since Jenny," Zander said. Stevie blushed, luckily it was too dark outside for him to see it.

"Really?" She asked. Zander nodded and smiled at her.

"Do you need a ride home?" Stevie asked, "I'll give you a ride home if you want to."

"Are you sure?" He asked. Stevie playfully smacked his shoulder, "Oww! What was that for?" He asked, holding his bicep.

"Just tell me, yes or no. Zander, I'm one of those people who don't give a crap unless you don't tell me what you want," Stevie explained. Zander smiled and nodded his head 'OK'.

"Get in Robbins," She told him, unlocking the car doors. He climbs in the passenger seat and she's behind the wheel. She starts the car and they start off to his apartment.

* * *

The car ride is silent, they didn't say a word nor make a noise. It was probably because they were both deep in thought. Zander had brought up Jenny and was probably thinking of her, whereas Stevie was thinking about what to do about this whole Luke situation. She pulls into the driveway of His, Kevin, and Nelson's apartment and puts the car in park.

"You wanna come inside?" He asked.

Stevie nodded, "I'll stay for a few minutes." She says turning the car off and grabbing her keys, "Kacey will be wondering where I am at."

"Hey I didn't insist that you stay the night I'm just saying to come in for a moment," He said. They both share a small laugh, not really knowing why they were laughing.

They walk into the apartment, the lights are off, Kevin and Nelson are asleep. Zander walks off for a second and Stevie looks around. She sees Zander start going upstairs and she follows him into his bedroom.

"This is a pretty nice apartment for three guys living in it," Stevie commented.

"Yea, I usually do the best I can to keep it clean," He responded. Stevie smiles and lays down in his very comfortable bed.

"This is really comfortable," She says.

"Really? I hate it," He said.

"Oh yea? Try sleeping in my bed. It's the worst mattress on Earth," She explained. He smiles at her and lays down next to her. He then scoots up and lays his head on his blue pillow and Stevie follows after him. She cuddled up with him and he wraps his arm around her as she yawns.

"Jenny is very beautiful," Stevie said.

Zander nods, "Yea. She was. She was also caring, gentle, and the most sweetest woman I've ever met." Stevie is looking up at the ceiling with him.

"Until I met you," He added. Stevie then smiles and hugs him tighter, letting out another yawn.

They didn't really speak after that. The only sound they heard was the steady beat of the clock beside Zander's bed and the sound of every single breath that came from their nostrils. Stevie's eyes became heavier and heavier by the second.

It wasn't long after that, when they were both sound asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! :) And the part that was supposed to piss you off is the part where I don't tell you who Jacky is making deals with. Because I'm evil, lol. Muahahahahaha :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys! I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one! I hate that I'm going so fast when writing, but to keep you guys happy! :) Thanks for the reviews and I hope to receive more from you AMAZING people.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Also, I have a little surprise for you guys, but you have to read the chapter to get it! :)**

* * *

Zander, with the squint of his eyes, focused in on his bedroom. The thing was, he knew that something was different. He looked down and found the smaller woman snuggled up to his naked torso. No, they didn't do anything because she was still clothed and he was wearing pants. It was really cheesy of him to do, but he couldn't help but smile at her. Stevie was sound asleep, probably one of the best few hours of sleep she had gotten in a while. Probably one of the best few hours of sleep he had gotten in the past two years.

He looks the other direction, to his nightstand, which stood a picture of him and Jenny, his deceased girlfriend. He picked up the picture and looked at it. The sparkle in his eyes whenever he looked at her was clearly showing. She had her eyes closed but she was smiling.

Now Zander's eyes were watering, seeing her so happy, and knowing that she was in a better place made him happy and although it has been a while since she passed, Zander now accepted it. It was life and sometimes life can get hard, but the people around you can change that.

Then he thought of Stevie. Before he met her, he was a mess. A depressed loser with no job, no money, no life. Stevie has made him a completely different person and he felt a whole lot different when he is with her. Not like those other girls who he has tried to date about a year since Jenny. They didn't help him at all. To be honest, he felt worse after those girls had left him.

_Can you blame them?_ He thought.

Stevie starts to squirm and Zander quickly takes notice of this. He sits up as she is kicking her legs and gasping for air. He immediately knows what is going on.

"Stevie?" Zander said, trying to get her to stop kicking.

"Kevin! Nelson!" He yells, "I need help!"

"Stevie! Wake up! It's ok," He tells her. She takes another gasp for air. Zander gets up and looks around for her inhaler. He remembers seeing her carry her purse inside and finally catches his eye on the silver-colored clutch. He opens it up and takes out the puffer.

Nelson and Kevin are already up stairs and sees what's happening.

"Help me wake her up guys," He demands taking the inhaler out of the box and taking the cap off of the thing. He rushed over to her and is able to pull down on the trigger and Stevie gasps, taking in the medicine.

She opens her eyes and sits up quickly, freaking out. She sees who is around her and finally starts to calm down. Her breathing is heavy and she takes the inhaler from Zander's hands and takes another puff.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She nods and puts the cap back on the inhaler.

"Thank you," She breathes. She sits back, leaning her head on the headboard of Zander's bed and closes her eyes, taking deep and slow breaths.

"You scared me there for a second," Zander said.

"You scared us all," Nelson added.

"I'm sorry," Stevie apologized. She felt like she had been saying this a lot here lately, and she didn't even have a reason as to why. She just tried to catch her breath back, she was glad that she had decided to bring her medicine, without it? Who knows where she'd be. She felt like she's been saying that a lot to herself in the past few hours.

Stevie had to remember how she got here, but it didn't take her long to figure out that she had fell asleep in Zander's bed because she was extremely tired.

"You want me to take you home?" He asked.

Stevie shook her head, "No thank you, I'll text Kacey and ask her to come and get me."

"Ok. You sure?" He asked again. She nodded and got her phone out of her purse.

She texted Kacey and she quickly responded.

* * *

It wasn't long before Kacey picked Stevie up, and took her home. Stevie left her car at Zander, Kevin, and Nelson's apartment because she didn't feel like driving, so she was going to drop by and get her car later.

"You ok? Kevin told me that you were having another asthma attack," Kacey said. The walked through the doors of the apartment and Stevie laid down on the couch, Kacey taking a comforting seat next to her.

"You know you can talk to me if you need or want to. You've been acting a lot different here lately Stevie," Kacey explained. Stevie nodded and yawned.

"Is there something bothering you?" She asked. Stevie shook her head as her eyes began to droop again, like she was about to fall asleep again.

"Ok. Well, if you need I'll be here, and I'm not leaving just in case you have another panic or asthma attack," Kacey said. Stevie nodded, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

Stevie really hated to keep this secret from her best friend. Especially a secret as big as this one. Kacey is right, Stevie hasn't been acting like herself. It's like she's not even Stevie anymore. She seemed more scared and vulnerable. The old Stevie was strong and independent.

Kacey knows that something is up, and she knows that Stevie is too stubborn to tell her what's wrong. So Kacey was going to find out.

Even if that meant going to Zander, or her boss, in private.

* * *

**Short and sucky I know, but guess what! Here is the surprise. . . . . .**

**A NEW STORY PREVIEW!**

**Here you go! I don't know what it's called yet, but you'll love it! Promise!**

* * *

_Zander couldn't keep his mind off of this case. It all didn't piece together like he thought it would, it was just driving him crazy that he couldn't figure it out yet. He looked at the bartender, cleaning out a glass with an old piece of cloth._

_"Can I get another?" He asked, raising his empty glass. The bartender nodded and put the glass that he was currently cleaning down, shoving the piece of cloth inside and grabbing the bottle of whiskey and pouring Zander another glass._

_"Thank you," He said. The bartender smiled and continued what he was doing. The woman on stage had finished singing, Zander hadn't even realized it being so focused on this case._

_"Hey Willie, can I get a drink? You know what I want," The woman said, taking a seat next to Zander at the bar._

_"Here you go Stevie," He said, handing her a glass of wine._

_She fixed her hair, which was put up in a beautiful sideways bun, on the right side of her head. Her cherry red lips shined under the bar lights. She smelled of Vanilla and baked goods, (always a man's favorite scent). Her tanned leg exposed as a product of the slit up the side of her crimson, sparkling dress._

_Zander couldn't help but stare at this beautiful woman. Her skin seemed so foreign, her eyes were beautiful. And when he spoke to him for the first time? It was like talking to an angel._

_"How are you?" She asked._

_"I'm ok, how about yourself?" He responded._

_She shrugged, taking a drink out of her full glass of wine, "I've been better," She said. He couldn't agree more with that statement._

_"You're really talented," He said, complimenting her singing. He may have caught the last twenty seconds of it, but it was a really good amount of time to listen to someone like her sing._

_"Why, thank you kind sir. You've made my day," She said. Zander smiled and took another sip of his whiskey._

_"I'm Stevie. Stevie Baskara," She introduced herself. _

_"Zander Robbins," He said, taking her hand into his._

_"Nice to meet you Zander," She responded. Zander leaned down to press his lips to that soft, tanned, skin that covered her hand, along with the rest of her body._

_"The pleasure is all mine," He commented. He could see the red tint blush across her cheeks along with a smile._

_The two get to talking a little bit until Zander's phone rings._

_He pulls the large block out of his pocket and answers it._

_"Hello?" He answered his phone._

_"Hey Zander, it's Detective Cobb down at Memory Hills Park. I think you need to get down here."_

* * *

**_Not the best preview but I hope you guys liked it! :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys! I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one! I think you will because a whole lot of stuff will be revealed! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kacey walked up the steps where the bar led to and looked at the name on the door. _Jacky Wheeler, Owner/Manager._ She bawl her hand up in a fist and brings it up to the door, banging on it three times. _Knock knock knock!_

"Come on in!" Jacky yelled through the door. Kacey twists the handle on the door and opens it, catching Jacky counting a huge wad of money.

"Wow, that's a lot of cash," She greeted Stevie's famous boss. Jacky smiled and quickly finished, putting the money in a navy blue pouch and locking it away. She takes a seat at her desk and beckons Kacey to take a seat in front of her, which Kacey obliges.

"Hello. I'm a friend of your bartender," Kacey started, "Stevie?"

"Ahh yes. Stevie, she one of the best here. Always bringing me more money. Almost as much as the dancers do," Jacky explained. Kacey nodded and crossed one leg on top of the other.

"I have a question though," Kacey stated. Jacky leaned back in her chair and nodded as Kacey continued.

"Has Stevie been having any problems with anyone? Someone threatening and intimidating?" Kacey asked. Jacky stares at the young woman and shrugs.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly have no idea. I have been noticing Stevie's behavior too and to be honest? I think she's tired. Staying up late every night. I think I saw her have a panic attack the other night. I don't know why she would, I don't know of anybody who has caused her to have a panic or asthma attack," Jacky explained.

"Ok. Well, that's all I wanted to know. I feel a little relieved," Kacey explained. She stood up and Jacky followed her outside in front of the bar.

"I understand how you feel. You're worried about her. You don't want to see her like this, I don't even want to see her like this. Everything is going to be ok, Stevie's a tough girl and I haven't known her as long as you have. You hate to see her go through it more. I'll ask and see if any of the dancer have been harassing her and if so? I'll give you guys a call and I'll make sure to help her the best I can," Jacky said.

Kacey sighed, "Thank you so much," Kacey said, "I feel a whole lot better thank you."

"No problem," Jacky responded. Kacey smiled and left as Jacky walked back into her office, closed the door and sighed. She heard his feet shuffle in the room as he sat down behind her desk.

"You did the right thing," He said.

Jacky turned around, "I don't feel like I did. How are we suppose to know what to do anyway? They could do something completely different and ruin everything?"

"We'll know."

"Ok but, I just feel bad, Stevie is a really nice girl and we shouldn't be making her go through this. I hate lying to her best friend too because she seems really nice as well," Jacky said.

"Her friend shouldn't have no right being apart of this anyway," The male fussed.

"I know! But we're girls, we tell each other everything. Unless you're Stevie Baskara," Jacky said.

"Just trust me that we can't let her be apart of this. She's going to mess it all up," He claimed. Jacky nodded and sat across from him.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Stevie is at Zander's apartment, laying down with him and just trying to relax before they started to get ready to go to work. They were too comfortable and didn't feel like getting up, even when Nelson asked them to straighten up. Stevie almost left, forgetting that she had to go back to her place and clean up a bit. Zander begged her to stay though and Stevie got comfortable again.

"I've really got to go," Stevie said stretching on Zander's bed.

Zander pulled her back into a hug, "Please don't go," He begged. Stevie smiled and couldn't help but get comfortable again.

"I have to. I need to straighten up the apartment before Kacey gets back from school and I have to get ready for work," Stevie explained.

"Five more minutes," Zander said.

"No, I really have to go. Five more minutes and I'll be asleep," Stevie responded.

"Fine. You want me to come to your apartment with you? I could help," Zander suggested. Stevie smiled and patted his messy hair.

"No, it's ok. Thank you but when I clean, I do it by myself because I've seen how you clean and I'm so tempted to tell you that what you are doing is wrong," Stevie said.

"OCD," He claimed.

"Nu uh!" She fussed, "I just messed up your hair!"

"Yea and now you're tempted to tell me to fix it aren't you?" Zander asked.

"No. But I bet you are tempted to go into the bathroom right now and fix it. You are so crazy when it comes to your hair," Stevie said. Zander smiled and got up, walking into the bathroom as Stevie busted out laughing.

"I'll meet you at the club I promise," Stevie said, grabbing her car keys.

"Ok. Bye!" He told her.

"Bye!"

* * *

Stevie walked through the door of her apartment. Kacey still wasn't going to be home for another three hours because she was out on a date with Kevin. She takes her jacket off. Throws her keys on the counter and her purse followed behind them, but fell in the floor.

"Damn it," She cursed and flipped the light on.

"Why hello to you too," A man said, standing behind her.

Stevie smiled, "Zander! How'd you get" She stopped recognizing the voice. The voice that haunted her almost two months ago. She turned around and the smile on her face was immediately turned down.

"What?" He asked, "You surprised to see after so long?"

"How did you find me Luke?" Stevie asked.

"It's not hard to find when you show me the way," Luke responded. Stevie's heart was racing and she felt the need to run, but any sudden movement and he was going to do something, she knows because that's what she tried to do that night after she danced with Zander at the club.

"You've been stalking me?" Stevie asked.

"It's not really stalking when you know that I wasn't going to go away the last time we got into it," Luke explained.

"You're crazy," Stevie said, trying to catch her breath.

"No, I'm just spoiled. I get everything that I want, and I've set my sights on you, Stevie. I love you!" He said, tears coming to his eyes.

"You don't even know my last name? You can't say that you love me," She said. Luke's tears fell down his cheeks and he took a step closer to her. Stevie took a step back, so tempted to run away.

"Please Jenny!" He cried.

"Wait a minute, Jenny?" Stevie asked.

"No! I meant, Jacky, no! Stevie!" He fussed acting like Stevie was angry at the fact that he called her a different name. Stevie's eyes were watering because she was scared. She should be getting ready for work, she had to be there in thirty minutes.

"Please. I need someone to love me Stevie. I want you to love me," Luke said.

"You need some help," Stevie cried.

"Don't say that! It's a lie! I am fine!" He said walking even closer to Stevie. Stevie shielded herself as he walked closer to her.

"Don't call me crazy!" He yelled.

And threw the first punch.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I know, things are about to get really crazy really fast but trust me, this is just the beginning of all the kaos.**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! I hope you liked the last chapter, I really loved the reviews that you guys gave me and so that results into a new chapter! I hope you like it because it's going to be exciting! :)**

**Look out for my new story coming soon. It's called 'The Roaring Just' and a new one-shot called 'Coward of the County'.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The club was already opened up. Zander couldn't find Stevie anywhere, and she wasn't at the bar. He's been telling himself that she was in Jacky's office discussing something about the club. But the paranoid feeling in his stomach was telling him that something was wrong. He didn't want to believe it but something inside of him was just telling him that Stevie was in trouble.

Zander saw Jacky walking around and walked up to her, "Hey Jacky? Have you seen Stevie?" He asked.

"No I haven't, she should be here already. I've tried calling her but she isn't picking up," Jacky responded. Zander's heart started to race. Who knows what could be going on. For all they know she could be asleep at her apartment and not keeping track of time.

"I'm gonna try to call her again," Zander said.

"Well I wouldn't," Jacky started, "I think you should go over there and see what's going on and if she's not there then call me and we'll go looking for her."

"Ok," Zander responded, "What about the club?"

"I don't know, we may have to close early tonight because Miles isn't here, Stevie isn't here, and Luke isn't here," Jacky said.

Zander's eyes widened, "Wait. Luke isn't here?" Jacky shook her head and Zander knew what was going on now. He pushed his way passed the crowd of people and ran out of the front door. He knew where Stevie lived. It wasn't that far away from the club. He just hoped he could get there in time.

Before anything worse happened.

* * *

Luke pulled Stevie's black and blue face off of the floor by her hair. He had beaten her into a bloody pulp but Stevie wasn't the one to take it. She glances at the glass coffee table decorated with one of Kacey's vases. She grabs the vase quickly and slams it against his temple, water and flower pedals went everywhere.

He throws her down, meaning to hit floor, she instead falls into the coffee table, breaking it into a million pieces. She places her hand down on her lower back, trying to relieve the pain that was taking place in the area.

"Come here," He demands. Stevie, not moving fast enough is then being dragged by her leg to the front door. Stevie is feeling weak and is definitely having and asthma attack which is making it harder for her to fight back. She's kicking at him and finally hits the jackpot, kneeing him the junk.

Luke falls over with a grunt, holding his middle and wincing on the floor. Stevie crawls to the kitchen and finds her purse, taking a moment to catch her breath, before pulling her inhaler out of her purse, she opens it and takes a puff of it. She reaches her phone and staggers to her feet, dialing 911. She couldn't press talk, she was too shaken up and it wasn't long after that when she was tackled to the floor. Getting the breath knocked out of her.

"Give me that!" Luke yells grabbing her cellphone out of her hands and slamming it to the ground, he stands up quickly enough to hold her down with one of his feet, crushing her ribs as he crushes her phone. Now the situation with her breathing is worse, she could feel her ribs cracking.

"Help," She coughed.

"Come with me," He demands again. She can't get up, she's took weak and any sudden movement can hurt her even worse.

"Oh my gosh!" He yells impatiently, yanking her up by her arm and practically dragging her out the door, but the sound of footsteps caused him to panic. Luke knows that she has a room-mate and he was in a whole lot of trouble. He had to hurry. He throws her down and grabs his coat, putting it on and walking out of the door, closing it behind him making sure that he could cover some sort of track, besides what he left inside the apartment.

Kacey and Kevin walk by, rushing with Zander them, Luke walks by without getting noticed. Kacey quickly finds her keys and unlocks the door, almost breaking it down to get in.

"Stevie!" Kacey yelled, she turned on the light and saw the mess that was left behind, along with a different Stevie sprawled against the floor in broken glass and blood and the three were immediately right there.

"Stevie! Are you ok!" Kacey asked. Zander took her hand and moved the hair out of her face. She was trying to catch her breath.

"Get her inhaler," Kacey told Kevin.

"No," Stevie whispered. Her voice was weak and because she couldn't breathe she had to whisper.

"What?" Kacey asked, "What do you need?"

"Hospital," She responded. Zander's eyes were watering with fear for Stevie's health and fear for Luke's well-being. Stevie's face was all different looking now, but this made Zander realize something, something that he had to tell her but not now. When she was more alert.

"Ok, let's go," Kacey said. Zander gently helped her up and Stevie started screaming in pain.

"I know, I'm sorry," Zander apologized. He picked her up, not helping relieving her pain but giving her comfort. They walked out of the door and down to Kacey's car and they hurried to the hospital.

* * *

"Where are they at?" The man asked Jacky. Jacky stood in front of him with tears in her eyes and was pulled into the man's arms.

"You need to go meet him. Go meet him where he killed Jenny. I tried so much to get over her death but I just can't. He's hurt Stevie and I'm just, ugh! I need him to be gone. Zander's almost forgotten about her but I bet seeing Stevie beaten like this just brings back memories. I just don't see how he doesn't remember Luke," Jacky said.

"She was your sister, it must be hard to get over. I have a sister and I know that it would kill me if anything happened to her," He said.

"I know you would. I love your sister, she's sweet," Jacky leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips.

"I need to go. Knowing Zander he'll find him there before I even meet him there," He said.

"What if he could remember something. I mean he seemed to have forgotten about me and you but he's been showing something that he remembers a little bit. That memory loss is probably confusing the hell out of him," Jacky claimed.

"Yea, that was a pretty bad crash but he can remember that Jenny is dead, he just doesn't remember how," The man said.

"Go ahead and go. I just want you to know that I love you," She said.

"I love you too and don't worry. We're going to get this guy, tonight."

* * *

**So I hope you liked it, I know it's getting crazy and it will only get crazier. The next chapter may surprise and I really hope that you are piecing this puzzle together. If you guys don't get it at the end then I will put up a, what I call, Explanation Log.**

**Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, so I know that you are confused now in this story which means that I am an evil genius and I have done my job but if you guys still don't understand by the end of the story (which is coming soon, by the way) then I will have an Explanation Log (kind of like a Prologue but it just explains the story). **

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

It all came back to him. Everything that has happened in the past two years. Being in the hospital with Stevie made him remember everything. Jenny didn't die in a hospital, but he remembers waking up and asking where she was, finding out that she had died in a car accident, but Zander knows the truth. She was murdered, and Luke was the one who killed her. If he had only helped her in time, she would probably still be here with him and instead he's back where he started two years ago, just a different situation.

Jacky came to his memory, telling her how her sister died and she broke down crying. Zander didn't know how she really died in the first place, which is part of the reason about why she broke down. He remembers the double date that the two would go on with Jacky and her boyfriend, Miles, the dancer who worked at the club.

His memory was hitting him hard and he felt like flipping out right here in Stevie's hospital room. He's happy that he was able to help Stevie because she is a special girl in his life. She showed him how to love again and he feels like an ass because he couldn't have been there to stop this from happening.

He felt so bad for her, she didn't deserve this. Zander knew that the only reason Luke wanted her was because Zander was in love with her. He had to hurt her because Luke and Zander have hated each other all their lives.

"Hey, everything will be ok," Jacky said patting his shoulder, wiping away a tear, "I know it must be hard for you to go through this again and again."

"I know. I'm glad she's going to be ok. It's my fault why she is in this situation anyway," Zander responded.

"No, it's not. Luke is just a dumb ass," She said, trying to make a smile appear on his face. But the expression didn't change. He was too depressed and pissed off to smile, no matter how true Jacky's statement was.

"How did you get involved with him anyway? Stevie told me what Miles told her about you and Luke. How did that happen?" Zander asked.

Jacky smirked, "It's all apart of the plan."

"What plan?" Zander asked another question.

"Miles and I have known each other for years. Miles never liked Luke when Jenny was choosing between you and him. He wanted to kill Luke himself when he found out what happened to Jenny but Luke was devastated and so Miles and I made a plan," She explained.

"I "went out" with Luke for a while and I wasn't strong enough to handle him when he flipped out so Miles came and saved me. We told Stevie the whole 'I met Miles and Luke was jealous' story to keep her from worrying. Plus, you haven't gotten your memory back yet so we told her that for your sake as well."

"Wait? So you guys knew that he was going to hurt Stevie and leave? What the hell? Why didn't you tell us!" Zander asked.

"We had no idea that he'd hurt Stevie like this. We thought that he was going to the place where he killed Jenny and was going to kill her there too. But Miles is going to meet him there right now," Jacky explained.

"So Miles is going to get him? I don't think so, I want to get my hands on him myself," He fusses and sprints out of the hospital, he gets into Stevie's car and drives off. Kevin and Nelson run outside after him, but stop when they realize that he was gone and there was nothing they could do but follow him.

"Guys wait!" Jacky yells, "I'm coming with you, Kacey is staying with Stevie."

Kevin and Nelson nod as they all three run to Kevin's car. The climb inside and look for Stevie's car, but Jacky knows where Zander is going, so she would show them the way.

"So Jenny was murdered?" Nelson asked looking at Jacky in the back seat.

"Yea, I knew Zander the whole time since he started working for me. All of this is a result of him loosing and gaining back his memory," Jacky explained, "My boyfriend is already there trying to handle all of this but we should've known that Zander would go there if he remembered what happened two years ago, tonight."

"You guy notice a scary resemblance between Stevie and Jenny?" Kevin asked.

"Yea, that's why Luke lost his mind in the first place," Jacky explained, "Which is why he probably attacked her and if you, Kacey, and Zander hadn't shown up then who knows what he would've done to her."

"Probably do the same thing he did to Jenny," Nelson commented.

"Wait, so is Luke a serial abuser or something like that?" Kevin asked.

"What? No, the only woman he has murdered was my sister and almost done that to Stevie tonight," Jacky responded. Jacky instructed Kevin to turn left onto the sharp curve and soon came to a stop behind Stevie's car. They watched as Zander got out and walked over to Miles and Luke.

"You guys stay here?" Jacky said, "Just in case." She got out and followed Zander up the two men arguing over the cliff side of the sharp curve.

Zander walked up to Luke who was standing on a large rock, right on the edge of the cliff and punched him. Miles tried to pry Zander off of him but Zander pushed him off, as he continued to beat the living hell out of Luke. He took another shot, hitting Luke right in the eye. He raised his fist again, Luke's eyes widened and he moved out of the way before Zander's fist connected with his face again. Instead, Zander ended up hitting the hard rock underneath Luke's skull.

"OWW!" He yelled. He didn't care right now, he was too worried about beating Luke ten times worse than he did Stevie.

"Zander stop it!" Jacky yelled as her and Miles tried to pry Zander off of Luke again.

Once they did, Zander stood up in pure anger, his veins were popping out, in his arms, on his neck and head, with wild eyes saying that he wanted to kill this bitch. His breathing was heavy and he was trying to catch his breath, but it didn't last long because he broke down crying.

"Zander, you got to stop," Miles said.

"Why should I? He killed your sister! He was close to killing the only person who could show me how to love again and you want me to let up on him! I want to see this bitch die!" He cried, falling on his knees.

Jacky kneeled over him, "No you don't. I know you and even though you hate Luke's guts, you wouldn't want to see anybody die."

"You can't do this," Jacky continued, "You and Stevie love each other and you can't love each other through a jail cell. It would make the both of you go insane. I know you don't want to do to this Zander. Do it for Stevie. I know that she wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Yea, why don't go back to your stupid girlfriend, she wasn't as fun as Jenny anyway," Luke laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" Zander yelled and charged towards him again. Luke spit blood on Zander's face and laughed before he punched Luke senseless. He was literally numb in the face.

Luke kicked Zander off of him and now Zander was on the ground as Luke was staggering to his feet. He walked over to Zander stepped on his hand, the one Zander had accidentally used to punch the ground bout ten minutes earlier. He stepped off and Zander turned onto his back and grabbing his hand in pain. Luke stomped down on his stomach and Zander let out this noise that was in the middle of a scream, a groan, and a gagging noise.

"How about that!" Luke yelled, he picked Zander up by the throat. Luke was taller than Zander, sure they both had about the same muscle definition, but height didn't help Zander so much in this situation. Luke got the strength to lift Zander off the ground and walked over to the cliff.

"Ready to die Robbins? It's been a pleasure to fight with you all these years," He smiled. Zander kept kicking and trying to break free from his grasp.

"Same here," Zander responded.

"What?" Luke asked. Zander smiled, kicking Luke in the balls and jumping down before he fell off the cliff. Luke then balanced himself before he himself fell off, but the force of metal breaking his skin and into his body threw him off-balance again. Zander's jaw dropped and he turned around to see Jacky, Miles, Kevin, and Nelson, empty-handed. The only person that wasn't empty-handed was the person who was being late to the party.

"Stevie," Zander smirked as Stevie pulled the trigger again and fell over to her knees. Zander ran over to her and look in the direction that she was looking at. Luke had fallen.

"Stevie, baby are you ok?" He asked her. Stevie smiles, holding her torso relieving the pain, and nods.

"How did you get released from the hospital?" Kevin asked.

"I just went to the bathroom and climbed out the window, we were on the first floor you know," Stevie winces. It hurts for her to talk, to breathe, to walk, but she loved Zander and wasn't going to let him die tonight. Zander saved her, so she returned the favor. Just, in a more badass way.

"Well, we should get you back then huh?" Zander asked. Stevie moaned and leaned her head into the crook of Zander's neck.

"Do I have to. You can take care of me," She said, "I want to stay with you and plus, my condition's not that bad anymore."

"Stevie, you have two cracked ribs and a minor concussion and you're saying that your condition is good," Zander shot back uninsultingly.

"Please?" She begged him.

Zander couldn't help it, "Fine. We don't have to go back but what will happen when they go into your room and see that you jumped?"

"I actually handled that," Kacey spoke up.

"How?" Kevin asked. Kacey smiled and winked at Stevie, this was a friendship thing saying that they weren't going to tell.

"Let's go," Stevie said. Zander helped Stevie to her feet and wrapped his arm around her to make sure she wouldn't fall. Stevie placed her arm around Zander's neck and walked with him when they realized something. They turned around and looked.

"Where's Jacky and Miles?"

* * *

**Not the best chapter, sorry.**

**At least Luke is gone and just because Jacky and Miles are missing doesn't mean that it's for a good reason. (Spoiler Alert).**

**P.S. the final chapter should be coming soon and just because I used Spoiler Alert doesn't mean that is the biggest spoiler alert (Spoiler Alert). :)**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I love the responses that I have gotten from the last chapter. I think you guys will be surprised, I don't think it will be in this chapter or not but the surprise that comes near the ending is just, you guys will like it. I'm very excited for you guys to read it! :)**

**You guys will most definitely like the surprise during the story. :O. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't know. They were just here," Kacey said. It was obvious that they both hadn't fallen off the cliff along with Luke either right? It's not possible, it couldn't. If they did manage to run then why run now? And how so fast? The gang was all confused right now and they were all exhausted as well.

"Guys I bet they just left because they couldn't handle watching what happened. Here, let me call Jacky," Zander said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing Jacky's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, It's Zander where are you guys? You were here one second and gone the next?" He asked.

"We're fine, just a little scarred and we're ready to go home. I'm sorry that we scared you guys we really didn't mean to," Jacky explained. Zander looked at the others and held his thumb up as a sign that they were ok.

"Ok, well, I'll call you guys later, go get some sleep and we can talk about this tomorrow," Zander responded.

"That sounds like a plan. We'll call when we are going to be on our way," Jacky said. Zander nodded and they didn't say anything after that, they hung up and Zander walked back over to his friends and girlfriend.

"Lets go home guys. Leave that stupid here to rot," He responded.

They nodded and got into their cars. Kacey and Stevie were going to stay with Zander, Kevin, and Nelson, just until things got better and cleaned up. Stevie rode with Zander in his car and Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson were all in Kacey's car and they followed each other to the boys' apartment.

Ready to go home and sleep for hours on end.

* * *

Zander helped Stevie out of the car and up to his room. He laid her down gently on his bed and snuggled in, gently, beside her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, causing a small wince to escape her mouth, but she told him that she was ok, just a little beat.

"I know that you remembered what happened to you. I overheard you and Kacey talking about it earlier," Stevie started.

"Yea. I do," Zander responded.

"I'm sorry. I know that reliving that all over again must've been hard. I have a feeling that it was all my fault, but I don't know," Stevie said.

He looked at her, "This was absolutely not your fault. You didn't do anything that made me get back my memory. I just remember Luke and how he treated Jenny when she was with him. Then it brought me up to that night she died, I didn't even see it happened. I'm just glad that I don't have to relive that again."

"You loved her and I'm glad that you didn't have to see that either," Stevie said.

"Yea, but I saw how you look and I about lost it," He explained, "He hurt the only girl who could make me feel like Jenny did when we were together."

Stevie looked down and thought about it. She hated it that he had to have this happen to him. I guess the two didn't live so similar lives after all. When she first met him she thought the same thing she thought about herself. Trying to hold down a job and a place to live. Saving money to go to college and get a career that can help her with the money troubles.

"You make me feel better than Jenny ever did. I hate to say that because I loved her so much, but she has also broken my heart too many times and I just, couldn't handle it," Zander explained.

Stevie's smile finally broke out upon her face as she squeezed her hand that was laying on his chest. He looked down at her and brought his damaged hand up to moved a strand of hair out of her face, the smirk on his face, the grin on hers.

"I love you Stevie," He said. Stevie's eyes watered, she's been through a lot tonight and hearing something like that really just made her night. She felt so much better just letting that depressed 'I'm going to cry' look out of her stomach. She buried her face into Zander's burgundy colored t-shirt, leaving behind the stain of her tears on it, making it an even darker red spot.

"I love you too Zander," She responded and smiled. He brought his lips down to hers and gave her a loving kiss.

The kiss didn't last that long, he broke apart when they couldn't breathe, but that didn't take long since they've had such an adrenaline filled night.

"You are beautiful. Goodnight Steves," He told her. He knew that she was half a second to sleep and he was right.

"Goodnight," She responded and they both fell into the wonderful world of sleep and dreams. But before Zander fell asleep, he looked over to the picture of Jenny, picked it up and put it face down in the drawer on in his nightstand.

* * *

Jacky slammed the door to the club and slammed her purse on the empty bar table. The club was closed down since Jacky had to leave, which by looking around didn't please a lot of women.

"UGH! We were so close damn it. So close!" She fussed at Miles.

"It's not my fault she showed up magically and started shooting at Luke. Jenny didn't want Zander around and we helped try to get rid of him. We are doing this for Jenny," Miles explained.

"I know, she better thank us for this because I've about had enough of it," Jacky responded.

"It'll be good for her," Miles said, wrapping his arms around Jacky's waist. She smiles and kisses his cheek when they hear a glass being thrown at them.

"What the hell Jenny!" Jacky asked. They watched as the infamous "dead" girl walked over to them, a frown on her face. Spoiled brat.

"You didn't get rid of him! You were suppose to get rid of him!" She fussed.

"Hey, we didn't tell Stevie to show up after getting the shit beat out of her and shooting Luke. Where is Luke anyway?" Jacky asked.

"He's at the hospital. He's going to be ok, I guess it was a good plan to put him in that bullet proof vest huh?" Jenny said. The couple nodded as the walked into Jacky's office, closing the door behind them.

"How are we suppose to take him out when he's got everybody around him that will protect him?" Miles asked. Jenny leaned back on Jacky's desk, using her arms for support. There was a pregnant pause, mostly for them thinking of a way to make this plan work.

"I guess we'll just have to take the girl out huh?" Jacky suggested.

"The bartender?" Miles asked.

"Yes. I can't stand that bitch anyway," Jenny said.

"Ok. We get the girl first."

* * *

**SURPRISE! I really hope you guys like it because it's amazing! One of the smartest things I have ever come up with. I'll try to update sooner! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I love the responses that I have gotten from the last chapter. I can tell that this is confusing you guys (my evil plan is working. :)), so I'll make an explanation log if you guys don't get it by the end. :) I think you guys were really shocked at the end of the last chapter so now that you know what's happening I think you guys know that shit is really about to go down, and let me tell you, it wont be fun shit. :)**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

Zander couldn't sleep. The endless list of emotions stirring inside of him were just making him too jumpy and shaky to even try to get some sleep. But he remained calm for Stevie's sake. He knew that she was probably just as shook up as everybody else but he wanted her to feel safe with him.

"Are you awake?" He heard Stevie whisper. He looked down at her, her big brown eyes staring up at him, and nodded. She shifted around, wincing, and snuggled closer to him.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yea, just a little shook up," She responded. Of course she would be. The poor girl was almost beaten to death and even shot and killed someone, all in one night. It's pretty crazy a small side of Zander was a little turned on by Stevie being a badass. But obviously, this wasn't the time to think about that kind of stuff. He'll worry about it when all this wears off.

"I'll keep you safe, don't worry," Zander said scooting closer to her body. She smiles and squeezes him tightly in her hands.

Zander knows that she was about to cry, he brought his hand from his side to her that was clutching a death grip on his shirt and rubs his fingers against her clenched knuckles. Her hands kind of loosen up a little bit and are, after a few more seconds, are flat against his chest but he still hasn't left go of her hand.

"I'm sorry," Stevie sniffled, "I just, can't help it."

Zander nodded, "You don't need to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong and I understand that you've been scarred. I just hate it that you have to deal with this when it was all my mess in the first place."

"Zander, don't blame yourself for this. This is all Luke, he got into it with us. But I'm kind of confused about something," Stevie said.

"What is it?" Zander asked.

"If Luke killed Jenny, then why did Jacky keep him on the staff at Club Hub? I mean I know that she was afraid for her own life but she could've called the police and he would've went to jail. But why does she keep him on the staff?" She asked.

"She told us that because she didn't want you to worry about me and I haven't gotten my memory back yet. It was a plan to for vengeance. They done that for Jenny," Zander explained.

"Oh, ok, well something still doesn't sound right with this whole scenario," Stevie responded, sitting up and leaning her head back on the wall behind Zander's bed. Zander soon mimicked this action. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You're beautiful," He told her.

"Even under all of this mess?" She asked referencing the bruises and scratches all over her face.

"Yes. You beauty is undying my love. You will always be beautiful to me no matter how you look. You could be sick as a dog or jaw-dropping hot and I would still think you are beautiful," He said.

Stevie smiled and kiss his lips, "I'm glad you say that because you will have to deal with a lot more than this. Don't worry though because I won't love you no less."

"And I won't love you no less."

* * *

"Hey babe," Jenny greeted her boyfriend who walked into the club with Jacky and Miles. They all walked into Jacky's office and locked the door behind them. Jenny was wrapped in her boyfriend's arms and they were about ready to discuss business.

"So are you two going to talk to Zander and Stevie this afternoon?" He asked the couple.

"Yes we are, but we know that they will ask questions about you so we need something to come up with something else," Jacky responded.

"Yes, like Luke was an obsessed guy who wanted me for himself?" She looked up at him for his approval and he smiles.

"You just love this whole thing of me being obsessed with you huh?" Luke asked. Jenny smiled and nodded planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ok you two, get a room," Jacky said.

"Maybe later, but we're too focused on our plan right now. We've talked about all the things leading up to the murder of Stevie and Zander but we don't know how we are exactly going to murder them," Jenny commented.

"Murder is such a strong word," Miles interrupted her.

"Wow, do you want to ge rid of them or not? Do you love your girlfriend?" Jenny asked Miles. Miles nodded his head and looked at Jacky who was also interested in his answer.

"Ok well then don't do anything to screw this up!" Jenny fussed. Miles looked down at the ground and nodded. Jacky not saying anything, just agreeing with her.

"Once we make a plan to murder them? We do this, tonight. Got it?" Jenny asked.

The others just nodded.

* * *

**Okay! There we go! I hope you guys liked it because things will definitely get more confusing. (Muahahahaha :)) I hope you guys look out for the next chapter! :)**

**I also have an update about my new story coming out. It will be rated M, no it's not going to be all dirty stuff but I wont leave that out either. I'll tell you guys when I have that posted. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been on here in a very very long time and I feel awful for that. I would just like to give you guys some information.**

**After I finish this story and the story, "What Happens in Vegas", then I will be retiring from fanfiction. I just feel that I can't satisfy anybody anymore, and it's not y'alls fault. I have some issues that I need to work through and everything is just piling up on my plate more and more. I feel that I need to take more responsibility and get some help because as much as Fanfiction is like therapy for me? I just feel that I need more help. But I promise that I will not leave you AMAZING people.**

**If you guys want me to then I will write one more story, but it's going to be pretty dark. It's only because I need to let out my mixed emotions with this story. I just hope you guys understand that I am not abandoning this fandom nor am I abandoning you guys either. I just have a lot on my mind.**

**This is the last chapter of "Magic Zander" and I want to give all the credit of this chapter to ZevieObsessed2012, she wrote the whole thing because I needed help with it and she wrote an AMAZING last chapter to this guys so please tell her what an amazing job she did. She literally kicked this chapter's ass! I suggest you message her and tell her what an AMAZING job she did!  
**

**I love you guys, so much. You guys always cheered me up when I was having a bad day or going through something but as one door closes, another one opens and my door has closed, opening a thousand doors of opportunity for me. I hope you guys are well, I will keep in touch and I love you guys! Don't forget it. It's been a long and AMAZING journey.**

**Now for the final chapter. . . .**

* * *

Silence filled the air in the dark room. A small ringing sound cascaded through the wind and through the headphones on top of the brunette's head. She raises both of her arms, closing her bad eye and pointing it to her target. She holds the small gun in her quivering hands and pulls back on the trigger, sending a bullet through the target's head.

Tears, silent, fall from the ducts that just ended up flooding, and she pulled the trigger again.

"UGH!" She screamed, and shot again. She walked up towards the target and started beating up on it. Screaming at it, kicking it, slapping it, punching it. Anything she could do to make herself let loose the last part of her mind that remained sane.

"Stevie!" She heard her boyfriend, Zander, yell. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her balled up form on the dirty floor. He pulled away to look into her eyes and wipe away the sad tears from her red and puffy cheeks. He's gentle when he does this because her face still hurts from when that bastard Luke beat her half to death. Luckily, he got what he deserved.

Stevie and Zander decided to leave the gun range and go back to their apartment. Stevie and Kacey moved in with Kevin, Nelson, and Zander shortly after Stevie was attacked. She felt a lot safer being there.

Once they got back to the apartment they heard Kacey on the phone with someone. They obviously wanted to talk to the two of them.

"Oh here they are. Here's Zander," Kacey said, handing Zander the phone. He grabbed it and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Zander, it's Jacky. Look, we really can't be ditching out on the club. The workers are getting angry and are threatening to quit if we all don't come back and help out. I need you guys there tonight and I'll pay you and Stevie, both, extra on your paycheck," Jacky begged to the man.

"I don't know. Stevie's not been feeling good you know after everything that's happened…" Zander started before Stevie interrupted him.

"If she needs us there tonight then we will go. It could help get our minds off of everything that's been happening," She explained.

Zander nodded, "Ok, we'll be there," He said.

"Perfect."

After this, the two hung up. Jacky turned around from her office phone and looked at the trio standing in front of her.

"_They'll be here_."

"Stevie," Zander argued. "You know you don't have to go. I'll just tell Jacky you're staying home and I'll go in." He knew she wouldn't agree. She'd put up the tough girl act, and say she could take it.

One thing Zander loved about her, but found frustrating as hell at the same time.

"No, you can't do that. I already said I would do it. Let's go," Stevie said.

Zander drove the pair to the club, and they took a few moments to just sit in the semi-empty parking lot. It was actually pretty dead than they were used to.

"You sure you're okay?" Zander asked.

Stevie nodded her head and made to open the door, but Zander rested his hand on hers. "Just stay here for a minute, Steves. Don't be all tough. I know you don't want to go in there," he said softly. Stevie's jaw was set tight though, and Zander knew she wasn't going to talk about it.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb against the back of her hand gently and then got out of the car. Stevie followed behind a short moment after. They walked into the club ready to start working. Miles came out of nowhere suddenly, smiling like an old friend would.

"Hey, guys! Glad you're finally here," he said.

Zander raised his eyebrows slightly as he asked, "You said you needed our help tonight. . ." he gestured around with his hands suddenly and continued, "but there's practically no one here?"

"Eh, still a little early," Miles said, shrugging. "So, go get ready, guys!"

Zander and Stevie exchanged a look and both shrugged.

Once they were ready, the bar started to fill up a bit. Not as busy as usual—that was a good sign… for Stevie and Zander anyways. "Stevie," Jacky called after a few hours.

Stevie turned towards where Jacky was calling her from. "Yes?" she called back.

"Would it be too much trouble to ask you to come here for a moment?"

"Uh…" Stevie looked toward the stage where the guys were putting on their show. All the women were busy watching, so she wouldn't have to worry about leaving her post. She shrugged and looked back at Jacky. "I guess not."

She walked into Jacky's office and looked around. _Jacky was just here?_ she thought, confused. A small _click!_ from behind her caught her attention. Stevie turned around and came nose-to-tip with a handgun.

Her eyes grew wide. "J-Jacky?"

"Shut up," Jacky spat, keeping her trigger finger on the trigger. "Scream—call for help—do anything at all and I'll pull it." Stevie kept her mouth shut.

Jacky nodded her head towards the back door. "Start walking. Don't think about running, either."

Once outside, Jacky forced the gun harshly in between Stevie's shoulder blades. She kept her trigger finger off of the trigger, but regardless of that fact, a gun pointed in your direction was _nothing_ to take lightly. "If you run, I'll shoot," she threatened.

Stevie scoffed, "You'll shoot even if I don't run, right?"

"My you're pretty _and _smart!" Jacky said in a sarcastically bitchy tone. "Just keep walking," she sneered.

Stevie tried to keep the shakiness out of her breathing, but again, a gun pointed at your body was nothing to take lightly. Every few minutes or so, Jacky would push the trigger back slightly, just making a small click that was enough to worry Stevie.

"What are you going to do with—"

"—with Zander? Don't worry about your boyfriend," Jacky said. "We've got Miles and Luke taking care of him," she said smugly. "Keep walking!"

"Hey, Z," Miles said, walking into the changing rooms. Zander had already changed into his next outfit—this one wasn't exactly his favorite, so he was a little reluctant to put it on.

"Hey, Miles. Need something?" Zander asked, trying to find some way to make this outfit more comfortable. Miles gave an amused smile.

But that smile faltered and he looked at Zander seriously—despite the ridiculous outfit—and said, "Look… you need to go find Stevie… you guys should really get out of here. Jacky has something planned…"

"Like…?" Zander asked, raising an eyebrow.

Miles sighed, "Luke's in on it… and I was too at first, but I can't go with it. I've grown fond of you and Stevie." At the mention of Luke, Zander's body tensed.

"_Hell no_," Zander said defensively. "Where is Stevie? If Luke's helping Jacky—of all people!—where is she?" Miles gave him a sympathetic look.

"I wish I knew… all I know is Jacky called her into her office not long ago. About ten minutes?"

Zander felt a pang of fear and he was already stripping out of the outfit and into his regular clothes-_screw it if Miles is here_, he thought. When he was dressed, he stormed out of the changing rooms and looked around the bar.

Stevie wasn't back.

Zander made to turn around, but someone had tugged on his hair roughly and pulled him into Jacky's office-_Luke_. Zander groaned as his head was forced back so he was staring at the ceiling with his mouth wide open in shock.

"Looking for your girl, huh?" said the taunting, all-too-familiar voice that was Luke. "Sorry to say this, pal, but Jacky's already taken her somewhere else. Telling you would just screw everything up," he said with a dark chuckle. He pushed Zander away and watched as he landed in the chair across from Jacky's desk.

Zander glared death at the man before him. "She'll kill her this time, you realize. And I won't hesitate for one second to do the same to you," he sneered. He launched a punch at Zander's gut and laughed darkly as Zander hunched forward, grunting.

He held his gut exhaling slowly.

"In fact," Luke taunted, "I bet you she's already lying in her own blood."

"Shut up," Zander muttered, still trying to breathe through the agony in his lower abdomen. "Stevie's tougher than."

Luke scoffed, and then tossed his head back laughing. "You don't get it," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "This is too much fun. Jacky's not stupid, you know. She knows what your girl's capable of. She brought a gun with her… more than one actually. Stevie ain't walking away from this alive."

"I swear to God, I'll—"

"—You'll what?" Luke said in a dangerously quiet tone. There was a hint of a dark smirk in his eyes. "Kill me? Kill Jacky? Good luck, pal. We've got—"

The door burst open in that second, and Miles stood in the doorway. Luke turned to face him as he said, "I've evacuated the bar."

Luke smiled.

"Good, Miles. Go see where Jacky's got the girl."

Miles nodded. He left the room and Luke turned back to Zander. "Where was I—oh, right. We've got enough weapons to maul you and your girl beyond recognition."

"Why do you want to hurt us anyway?"

"Oh, it's fun," Luke said. Sadistic prick. "But this isn't for Jacky or me… it's for Jenny," he smirked.

"Jenny?" Zander asked, furrowing his eyebrows, confused. "She's dead…"

"Uh, uh, uh…" Luke said, smiling evilly. "She's not. Come in here, babe!"

Zander looked towards the door, and there was Jenny. Like he'd remembered her. All his feelings came back in that instant, and all of a sudden he felt winded. Like all the air had been strangled out of him.

"J-Jenny!?" He cried, dropping his jaw slightly.

"Hello, Zander… did you miss me?" she asked, smirking.

"Can't you see it in his eyes?" Luke teased, pulling Jenny towards him. He planted a kiss on her lips, and it was sloppy and quite embarrassing to watch, but that was the point. Zander watched helplessly.

Jenny had been alive all this time.

She pulled away from Luke's kiss and faced Zander. "I won't lie. I missed you a little too," she said smugly, obviously lying.

"Jenny… why are you doing all this?"

"Because, Zander," she said in a sickly sweet tone, "You weren't supposed to get over me!"

Zander realized then that it was jealousy. Jealousy _did_ make people crazy.

"What the hell are—"

"—I mean, Stevie wasn't supposed to come into the picture! You were a lousy boyfriend, but you weren't supposed to move on! You were supposed to be so crushed over me! Not move on!" she spat, sighing angrily.

Luke kept his arm around her waist.

"I don't love Luke," she said then. Luke wasn't surprised. This had been the plan all along. "I loved you. But I wanted you to worship me! And you didn't! Instead, you went off and started dating some… some…" she couldn't think of the words.

"Luke wanted—wants Stevie! And I want you to kiss the ground I walk on! God, you're such an idiot, Zander! Can't you ever put two-and-two together!? You took Stevie from Luke, and he wanted her for himself so that you would move on from her and come back to me!"

"Well, you're the idiot," Zander spat. "For… God knows how long, Jenny, I thought you were dead! I mourned your loss for God. Knows. How. Long," she said, punctuating each word. "And Stevie was never Luke's to begin with… your plan has faults everywhere! And I've figured it out. You can't accept anything you have. You're selfish, Jenny… and I should've realized that a long time ago."

Jenny's mouth hung open in shock. Nothing was going according to plan.

"Where is Stevie—where the hell is she?" Zander demanded, standing up. Luke pulled a gun from the top drawer of Jacky's desk.

"Sit back down, Robbins," he said quietly, darkly. He kept his finger on the trigger. "I'll pull it if you don't sit the hell back down!"

"Go ahead," Zander said, spreading his arms wide, making himself an open target.

Luke pushed the trigger back and the second he felt the resistance, he pulled back completely and the bullet released. Zander shut his eyes tight, but something heavy fell on top of him, knocking him to the floor.

"Son of a bitch, Miles!" Jenny cried, kicking the toe of her high heel against Miles' chest. "We had one bullet left—one!"

Miles choked, spitting out blood, and said, "And now you have none."

Jenny screamed in frustration and looked at Luke. "Don't just stand there, moron! Take him to Jacky! She's got more bullets."

Luke pushed Miles' dead body aside, and forced Zander to his feet by pulling his hair roughly. Zander groaned, but got up to his feet and let Jenny and Luke drag him out the back door to where Jacky and Stevie apparently were.

There was a small lot of thick foliage behind the bar.

"Jacky!" Jenny called furiously. "Give us your gun! That idiot Miles intercepted the only bullet we intended to use on him!" she said, jabbing her finger at Zander's chest.

At Jacky's feet sat Stevie. Her arms were tied behind her back, and a cloth covered her mouth. There was a faint smell of chloroform, and Zander could see by the dazed look in her eyes that the substance was starting to put her to sleep.

"Get a good look at her," Luke said into Zander's ear. "That'll be the last you see of her."

Zander struggled to get free and punch the life out of this guy, but Luke was unfortunately stronger at the moment. Jacky held the gun at Stevie's forehead.

"Make any sudden movements Zander, and I'll pull the trigger…" Jacky threatened.

"This should prevent that," Jenny said from somewhere on his left. It was too dark to see anything now. The sun had set hours ago. Jenny's hand found Zander's mouth, and before he could move away there was a cloth over his mouth with a strong, sweet scent of chloroform.

Now he was really screwed. They were going to kill both Stevie and Zander, and no one would ever find out.

There was a faint sound from a few some blocks away. It grew louder and louder, and the chloroform on Zander's mouth was making it hard for him to focus. His vision blurred and cleared, and there was a small ringing in his ears.

He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Who the hell called the police?" Jacky cried, holding the cloth closer to Stevie's face. The chloroform had already put her to sleep, and her head lulled to the side slightly. God, they'd be lucky if they made it out of this alive.

"God damn it!" Jenny cried, "It must've been Miles before we shot him!"

"Shut up, the cops'll hear you!" Luke spat, elbowing Jenny.

"Don't touch me!"

"Quit bickering you two idiots! Those cops are going to catch us if we continue fighting!" Jacky said, frustrated. She pushed Stevie's body to the ground, beside Zander, who was slowly being put to sleep by the sweet scent of the chloroform that had been soaked into the cloth held on his face.

"If we run, they'll catch us," Jenny said quietly, realizing how quickly their plan had gone wrong.

"Hands up where we can see them!" a cop called, coming through the trees. "Put your weapons on the ground, and arms up—NOW!"

The three—Jacky, Jenny, and Luke—put their arms up and waited for the cops to grab them. They shoved their arms behind their backs, and the cops cuffed them until the cuffs felt they would cut off all circulation.

The next few weeks—or months?—had gone by in a flash. Zander and Stevie had been hospitalized, and so had Miles, but his condition was already too far gone. He'd died before the paramedics had even gotten him to the hospital.

Jacky, Jenny, and Luke had been charged for attempted murder of two—Zander and Stevie—and the murder of Miles. Of course, they'd been found guilty, and they'd been sent to prison—exactly where they belonged.

Zander and Stevie had been hospitalized for a while, having been through two traumatic experiences in such a short time had a serious effect on both their health. They'd been given the same room, considering they had given the nurses and doctors a hard time about having separate rooms at first.

Stevie was asleep in her hospital bed, and beside her bed stood a tray stand with untouched food. The nurses had been, for two weeks now, fighting and urging her to eat, but she wouldn't. Very rarely could Zander convince her to take a few bites.

Her weight had dropped immensely, and it worried Zander—not that he was eating much himself. But seeing the love of his life so shut up inside of herself from the world worried him. At least she didn't stay up night after night, unable to sleep, just like him.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could smell the chloroform, and see the gun held at Stevie's temple. He was haunted of those images for weeks, but thankfully, with the three behind bars, he had some peace of mind.

"Steves," Zander said quietly, trying to rouse her without moving from his bed—the nurses gave him hell about that a few days ago. "Steves, wake up…"

She groaned quietly and then turned to face him. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Zander. Even though she looked thin and exhausted, she still had that happy spark in her eyes every time she saw him. "What?" she asked, faking annoyance.

Zander laughed quietly. "I need a favor… but I already know you'll object," he began, looking into her eyes, begging. He knew that usually got her.

She bit her bottom lip, pondering for a moment. "Alright, shoot," she said, ignoring the shiver that slivered down her spine at the word "shoot."

Zander felt that small shiver too.

"Can you pretty, pretty, pretty please," he said, pausing for a minute, "Eat—"

Stevie groaned, and turned away from him.

"—some of your food. I hate seeing you this way," he said softly. He kept his eyes focused on her back, knowing she could feel his eyes watching her. They stayed like that for a good 10, maybe 15 minutes before Stevie sighed in defeat.

"Fiiiiiine," she groaned. She sat up in her bed and pulled the tray in front of her. There was a chicken salad sandwich—one of her favorite lunches, a glass of iced water, and a small apple on the tray. She stared at the sandwich for a moment, and then picked up the apple.

Gotta start small, Zander could imagine her thinking. He chuckled and watched as she sunk her teeth into the apple and smiled as she bite down, peeling off a chunk. She chewed slowly, and after a moment, she swallowed. "Thank you," Zander said.

"Yeah, yeah," Stevie grumbled, taking another bite. Okay, so the apple was really good. She didn't plan on going anorexic… not at all, but the smell of chloroform was stuck in her throat and the images of the gun held against her body.

It wasn't hard to lose your appetite, really.

"Hey, Steves?" Zander said after she'd put the apple core back down on the tray. He hadn't said this in a while to her, only because things had been so hectic. But this was the one time the nurses weren't barging in. It was the perfect time.

"Mhm?" she said, playing with the fold of her blanket.

"I know I've only said it once…" he began, watching as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He waited a second before continuing. "I love you, Stevie… a lot…"

She gave him a small smile. "I love you too, Zander."

"And I'm not asking you to marry me… not yet… it's too sudden, and everything that's happened lately… it just isn't the right time…" he said slowly. Stevie nodded. "But I definitely want you in my life."

"I want you in mine too," she said quietly, giving him a small smile.

"So… I need you to do me one more favor," Zander said. Stevie rolled her eyes, laughing. "No, Steves… I'm serious, okay?"

She stopped laughing and gave him a serious look, "Alright."

"The favor is that you have to get better, okay? Because we can't stay stuck in this hospital. We have to be strong, and pull our own weight."

"I agree," Stevie said, sighing lightly. "It's just hard."

"I know, baby. But we can do it," he said, giving her a goofy grin. She laughed and nodded her head.

"I'll only get better under one condition though," she began, holding up a bony finger. "You have to get better too, got it?" she raised an eyebrow waiting for his response.

"Of course, Steves."

* * *

"Why did you decide to get this club and become it's new owner again?" Zander asked Stevie.

It had been a few months since they had gotten out of the hospital and Stevie was back to normal. Her face was back to normal as well as her state of mind when it came to the many mental disorders she suffered while in the hospital. She's never been so happy in her life, and Zander was to thank for that. He has loved seeing Stevie smile and successful. It gave his heart warmth that he played a huge part in her happiness.

"I don't know. I need the money to get through college. And, I like seeing you get out there and dance," She claimed innocently. He smiled, a faint, red tint took over his face.

"I knew you'd blush. Now go out there and give these ladies what they want Mr. Sexy-Back!" Stevie slapped his ass and got his song ready.

"You know sometimes I question why you don't get jealous of the women who want to touch me," Zander said.

"Hahaha! Don't flatter yourself Zander," Stevie said. Playing his song, the women started cheering. They knew who was coming out. Stevie kissed her boyfriend before he walked out on stage and started shaking his stuff. Stevie laughed as she announced his appearance.

"Ladies! Please enjoy this dance from our very own, very famous...Mr. Sexy-Back!" Stevie said. The other dancer soon joined him in for the choreographed dance on stage. Stevie laughed at her boyfriend some more, as well as the other dancers. Zander looked backstage at her and just smiled because of her happiness. He blew her a kiss and continued his dance to "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake.

They all lived happily for the rest of their lives.


End file.
